


murmures d'un astre

by AurelPatte



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelPatte/pseuds/AurelPatte
Summary: Anakin s'écrase sur une planète. Que sera-t-il prêt à sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'il aime ?  /!\ l'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages appartiennent à G. LUCAS et DISNEY /!\





	1. L'impact

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une histoire en cours de relecture que j'ai écrite il y a quasiment un an. Je tenais particulièrement à remercier Bill Tenshi Koi et Meredith Sock sans qui ces chapitres n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Je remercie leur traque intensive de toutes mes très nombreuses fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison, d'orthographe, de syntaxe et j'en passe. Grâce à eux j'ai pu grandement m'améliorer et continue toujours d'apprendre. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est déjà écrite et finie, je posterai juste sporadiquement les 5 premiers chapitres, avant de poster toutes les trois semaines.

**Chapitre premier : l'impact**

  
La lumière s'infiltrait sous ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux une première fois, trop fugacement pour distinguer autre chose que des formes floues dans une lumière orangée.

Trop lourdes, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Aussi lourdes à porter que la conscience était à attraper.

Il plongea à nouveau dans les ténèbres et laissa sa conscience se couler dans le vide.

Des ténèbres, surgirent des tâches aux bords indistincts. Des œuvres de couleurs, mais quelles couleurs ? Il n'avait pas de mot pour les décrire. Elles existaient sans être nommables. Et étrangement, elles existaient dans le bruit. Les premières couleurs qui se présentèrent à sa conscience chantaient en leur sein le clapotis de l'eau. Peu à peu leurs bords furent plus nets tandis qu'un grondement sourd s'élevait. Un grondement rouge sombre, un grondement qui sentait la cendre et portait en lui la chaleur d'un brasier.

Un nouvelle fois, il sentit sa conscience revenir dans son corps. Il faisait chaud, il distinguait les nervures rougeâtres de ses paupières. Il y avait une lumière, là, derrière elles.

Alors que sa conscience s'agrippait à lui, il sentit le sol sous son corps, il sentit l'acier chaud contre sa joue, ses doigts remuer parmi des débris. Puis la poussière. Partout, dans ses poumons, dans sa bouche, coincée entre ses dents, dans son nez. Cette sensation acheva de l'ancrer dans la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et toussa, racla sa gorge en feu, ses poumons asphyxiés, cracha un mélange brun épais. Respirer était si laborieux qu'il toussait à chaque tentative. D'un œil paniqué il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Des flammes léchaient un chaos de verre et de métal.

Il souleva son buste et regretta aussitôt l'abîme de l'inconscience. La douleur le plaqua contre terre dans un cri éraillé. Elle le paralysait. Il allait mourir.

Un torrent d'adrénaline le secoua, chassa la douleur. La panique prit ses tripes, éclaircit son esprit sauvagement. Il se souleva une seconde fois et dans son élan jura en Huttese.

Malheureusement ses jambes n'avaient que partiellement répondu à l'appel de l'adrénaline. «Très bien », constata-il avec sarcasme, il ramperait. Dans le labeur, il nota que la si utile molécule d'adrénaline était en train de faiblir face à la douleur. Il traînait son poids mort de corps, soufflait entre ses dents serrées sous le supplice. Des éclats de verre et de métal déchirés s'enfonçaient dans son avant-bras de chair.

« E-Chu-TA ! » cracha-t-il dans un effort surhumain. Il resserra la prise de ses doigts dans le sol, sentit les gravats sous ses ongles. Il ne crèverait pas ici.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa lente (et beaucoup trop longue) progression. Où était-il ? Comment en était il arrivé là ? Il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs entre deux respirations sifflantes et un bout de tôle qui lui rentrait entre les côtes. Mais seul lui venait le rugissement d'une alarme. Une alarme qui ne s'arrêtait pas, elle résonnait en boucle et tempêtait sous son crâne. Si forte qu'il finit par se demander si elle ne provenait pas plutôt de l'enfer qui l'entourait que de sa tête.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la chaleur commença à ne lécher que ses membres inférieurs. Les émanations flamboyantes étaient grignotées par un champs de vision qui se mouchetait de noir, le bruit des crépitements se fondait dans un sifflement assourdissant à ses tympans, ses respirations cognaient dans sa tête. Dans un effort ultime, il atteignit ce qui ressemblait à un amas de rochers et entreprit de s'adosser à leurs flancs. Il sentit les ténèbres l'attraper. Encore. « Pour la dernière fois, sûrement » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

**.oXOXo.**

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Mille ans ? Était-il mort ?

Anakin ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les paupières collées par quelques croûtes poussiéreuses.

La carcasse d'acier en face de lui fumait encore. Sa navette semblait hors-service.

Tête contre sol, il amorça de chercher la Force, capta bientôt ses picotements familiers du bout des doigts. Enfin elle courut dans ses membres, le couvrant de son enveloppe calme et chaleureuse. Il se glissa dans sa présence apaisante et entreprit d'évaluer les dégâts de son corps. Sans étonnement, il repéra quelques fractures dans les os de ses tibias, une côte mal en point, quelques muscles froissés et de toute évidence de nombreuses coupures et plaies qu'il ne se donna pas même la peine de chiffrer avec exactitude.

Il s'abandonna à un dernier élancement dans la Force, y étendit ses sens au-travers de son essence et ne trouva personne : ni menace inconnue, ni secours bienvenu autour de lui.

Dans un effort cuisant Anakin entreprit de se redresser, son dos appuyé contre la roche. Il retint un grognement sous la tension et sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour calmer ses émotions. Ou plutôt : elles s'étaient toujours déversées comme un torrent qu'il tentait de bloquer à force de barrages, très souvent dérisoires. L'écho mental de la voix d'Obi-Wan lui revient comme une maxime : « Ne te laisse pas aller à la panique, libère-toi dans la Force ».

Anakin s'abandonna à quelques exercices de respiration éprouvants, sentait ses muscles crispés par la douleur se détendre… avec un succès très relatif. Soit.

Péniblement, il s'engagea autour du lieu du crash, il lui fallait estimer les dégâts, et surtout, estimer l'état des engins de communi… R2D2. Où était R2 ? Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que le droïde avait dû être éjecté de son alvéole lors du choc.

Ses sifflements et cliquetis effrayés et paniqués lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, le sol qui se rapprochait, une fumée opaque…

Anakin secoua sa tête pour chasser les images, il ne devait pas céder à la panique.

« R2 ?! » s'époumona-t-il en boitillant précipitamment autour de la carcasse carbonisée. À quelques mètres une forme familière capta son regard. Les patins vers le ciel, son corps cylindrique s'enfonçait dans la terre. Anakin se précipita et finit sa course à genoux vers le droïde.

« R2… »

Anakin commença à le dégager, retournant la terre fébrilement, insistant avec sa main de métal pour préserver celle de chair déjà bien écorchée. Une fois dégagé et sur ses patins, Anakin amorça un scrupuleux diagnostique.

L'astromech ne bougeait pas, ne sifflait pas. Au moins, il semblait être en un seul morceau. Il pianota sur quelques boutons, réajusta le dôme de sa tête. Et frappa un bon coup dessus. Les vieilles techniques étaient toujours les meilleures… Mais pas dans cette situation, de toute évidence. Le droïde n'avait pas le moins du monde réagi. Il ouvrit la trappe sur le côté du corps cylindrique. Un arc aussi blanc que fulgurant lui mordit le regard ainsi que les doigts, laissant une tache noire tavelée de violet dans son champ de vision et une forte odeur de brûlé. Les dégâts étaient importants.

Les astro-droïdes de la célèbre firme I.A. étaient des merveilles de robustesse et d'ingéniosité. Le seul soucis, c'est que lorsqu'ils tombaient réellement en panne, il fallait de très bonnes compétences en mécanique, de la patience et mille et un outils appropriés. Si Anakin possédait les deux premières aptitudes, ce n'était décidément pas avec les cailloux qui l'entouraient qu'il allait pouvoir manier les délicates pièces, cristaux et circuits électriques sans risquer d'aggraver les dégâts de R2. Et perdre un œil pour de bon.

Il pivota vers son vaisseau. La suie avait enduit ses parois, de la vitre du cockpit il ne restait que quelques fragments tranchants noircis. L'armature s'élevait vers le ciel dans une expression torturée. Mécaniquement, Anakin se traîna vers les décombres encore chauds. L'intérieur du cockpit était ravagé. De sa manche il essuya la suie qui titilla ses narines et ses poumons déjà bien fatigués. Il déchira un pan du bas son pantalon entaillé et entreprit de s'en couvrir le visage, ne laissant qu'un espace pour ses yeux. Le tableau de bord était parcouru de longues brisures. Il lui fallait inspecter le système de communication dont la machinerie se trouvait plus bas. Avec précaution et un petit bout de tôle plié, il dévissa la plaque, non sans peine tant les têtes de vis avaient été abîmées par la chaleur.

La balise de détresse était dans un état pitoyable. Si elle avait marché, il espérait de toute son âme qu'elle ait émis lors du premier… du premier quoi ? Il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il volait depuis une bonne heure standard, s'apprêtant à entrer dans l'atmosphère de cette mystérieuse et reculée planète de la bordure extérieure – ce qui était déjà significatif en soi de l'éloignement de cette grosse boule grise – quand ses instruments de bords s'étaient mis à disjoncter de toutes parts. Les voyants avaient clignoté irrégulièrement, ses compteurs avaient explosé, accompagnés de grésillements et d'étincelles, la sirène d'alarme s'était emballée, son halo rouge illuminant périodiquement la cabine… puis le tourbillon de sons et de lumières avait cessé. D'un unique souffle. Le silence de l'espace comme seul interlude. Enfin, rapidement, l'engin s'était mis à trembler. De sinistres tremblements qui annonçaient la descente incontrôlable dans l'atmosphère. R2D2 poussait des sifflements paniqués. Le sol se rapprochait.

Anakin plissa ses yeux bleus et se mit au travail avec minutie. Un câble par-ci à découper, un autre à entortiller par-là, un quartz à tourner d'un quart de tour… Bricoler lui avait toujours procuré une sensation de paix et de réconfort qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Pourtant, s'il avait relâché ses émotions et fui la douleur latente, au bout de quelques heures elles revinrent le hanter et quelques premiers jurons Hutties sortirent dans un grognement exaspéré.

Rien, rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner. Ou ne serait-ce que grésiller. Une pauvre étincelle aurait fait son bonheur. C'était comme si toutes les lois des énergies mécaniques s'étaient évanouies.

Pourvu que la balise ait fonctionné, pria-t-il en abandonnant sa tâche.

Résigné, il s'en retourna exhumer quelques pièces tièdes de la carcasse que les flammes avaient épargnées. Quelques câbles, bouts de métal, outils et par chance, trouva le boîtier médical fermement cloisonné. Les bords étaient gondolés mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit avec soulagement que l'intérieur était resté préservé des flammes et du choc.

Avec délicatesse, il retira sa tunique et pansa ses plaies à l'aide de bandes de bacta. Leur fraîcheur mentholée sur ses jambes et ses côtes lui arracha un soupir d'aise. Il en enroula une dernière autour de son bras gauche et referma précieusement la boîte de premiers secours.

Anakin lâcha un soupir. Son corps était un amas meurtri. R2D2 était hors-service. Sans parler de son vaisseau. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la balise de détresse ait eu le temps d'émettre avant l'atterrissage forcé.

Hum. Le crash, admit-il en allongeant délicatement son dos contre le sol, cherchant une position qui lui accorderait une respiration moins pénible. Après quelques secondes, il conclut qu'il n'y en avait pas. La douleur qui continuait à pulser dans ses jambes se fit cependant moins forte, endiguée par l'effet anesthésiant du bacta.

C'est en noyant son regard dans un ciel gris qu'Anakin sombra dans le sommeil. Un sommeil épais et agité d'images et de grondements de fin du monde.


	2. L'attente

**L'attente**

Anakin attendait, assis, le dos contre celui immobile de R2. Il méditait sans penser au temps qui s'écoulait avec une extrême lenteur. Il cherchait ses liens dans la Force. Il avait entrepris de s'élancer en premier lieu sur celui qui le reliait à son ancien maître. Un lien qui, avec le temps, était devenu aussi complexe et solide que des fils d'arachnides. Un entremêlement sensible et infaillible.

Il avait longé l'entremêlement, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut… et s'était confronté au vide. Là, le complexe entrecroisement se désagrégeait dans l'absence. Anakin avait parcouru, avait rampé, s'était accroché au sillon d'énergie tissée. La sueur avait commencé à perler sur son front mais rien n'y faisait, il se confrontait sans cesse au même vide. Un mur palpable – et donc attaquable – aurait été presque plus rassurant que sombrer inlassablement dans l'abîme.

Le même phénomène s'était produit lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers le lien qui l'unissait à sa Padawan. Bien que constitué d'un enchevêtrement moins subtile que celui partagé avec Obi-Wan, leur lien n'en était pas moins manifeste dans la Force, et se raffermissait avec le temps. Mais rien, encore et encore _ce_ rien dans lequel Anakin finissait irrémédiablement par chuter.

Il abandonna sa méditation en fulminant, jura une nouvelle fois alors que ses mains s'enfouissaient rageusement dans ses cheveux. Les questions commençaient à s'entasser sous son crâne. Pourquoi ses connexions avec Obi-Wan et Ahsoka étaient elles rompues ? Pourquoi son vaisseau avait-il perdu tout contrôle ? Et lui était là, planté sur ce gros caillou au décor terne.

Le paysage se résumait à un camaïeux brunâtre composé de quelques arbustes tordus et défeuillés. Des plantes aux tiges et feuilles épaisses s'armaient de piquants agressifs qu'elles hérissaient vers un ciel de nuages sombres et bas, parcouru çà et là d'arcs bleus électriques, dans une vaine tentative de goûter des rayons d'un soleil décidément absent. Le sol n'était que rochers, crevasses, sillons et pics jaillissants, nervuré de gris et de noir par endroits. La poésie de ce cadre aurait presque pu être apaisante s'il ne s'était pas étendu à perte de vue comme tout bon désert. Et Anakin n'aimait pas les planètes désertiques.

« Encore heureux que celle-ci ne soit pas couverte de sable, » maugréa-t-il pour R2 autant que lui-même.

Il remua prudemment ses jambes. La droite était encore douloureuse bien que les bandes de bacta aient fait du bon travail. Sa respiration était toujours pénible et sa main droite tremblotait de manière inquiétante. _Maudite côte, maudite poussière, maudite suie, maudits muscles froissés…_ « _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la Paix_ » le mantra d'Obi-Wan vint achever son énervement.

« Je sais Maître, merci ! » râla-t-il à haute voix, ce qu'une quinte de toux lui fit regretter aussitôt.

Il devait se calmer, se concentrer. Se corrigeant, il clôt ses paupières et éclaircit son esprit selon les préceptes Jedi.

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la Connaissance;_

La balise de détresse avait forcément dû fonctionner. Leurs programmes étaient trop bien rodés pour échouer lors de ce genre d'imprévu. Et quand bien même n'avait-elle pas émis le signal assez longtemps, l'absence de nouvelles d'Anakin inquiéterait sûrement le Conseil. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à attendre.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la Paix_ ;

Les émotions qui le bousculaient n'étaient qu'un écho de la douleur qui le parcourait. Il devait en faire abstraction. Et quoi de plus simple que de se concentrer sur la douce et diffuse fraîcheur mentholée du bacta.

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la Sérénité;_

Il ralentit sa respiration, son irritation n'avait toujours fait que lui voiler les vérités les plus évidentes. S'il devait attendre et rester sur cette planète, alors il devait trouver de quoi se nourrir, boire, et dormir en sécurité.

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force;_

La Force ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et aujourd'hui encore, elle le guiderait.

Anakin se releva précautionneusement dans un souffle maîtrisé. Ainsi débutait son attente. Il fit rouler l'astro-droïde sur ses patins jusqu'à l'amoncellement de pierres contre lequel il s'était adossé plus tôt. Puis il tourna les talons et contempla à nouveau le paysage qui l'entourait. Il était encerclé de quatre montagnes tantôt brunes rayées de gris, tantôt d'un noir de jais, qui s'enfonçaient dans les nuages et bouchaient l'horizon par endroit.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, il se dirigea vers la plus sombre des quatre, celle dont les flancs avaient poussé au sein d'une mer vaporeuse, brune et verdâtre. Cette seule pointe de couleur rappelant le vivant, dont les autres monts étaient dénués, l'inspirait. Dans une marche solitaire au milieu de la rocaille, il avançait dans l'indifférence du monde, dans sa propre indifférence. Et le temps qui s'écoulait ne laissait aucun indice ailleurs que sur son corps. Le toit de la planète restait d'un immuable gris sombre zébré d'éclairs, la luminosité ne vacillait pas, aucun vent ne soufflait.

Lorsque ses jambes devinrent lourdes, il fredonna une basse mélopée. Elle lui semblait venir d'un autre temps. Où l'avait il déjà entendue ? Bientôt un sentiment étrange naquit en lui, une douce chaleur qui vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie. L'écho lointain et murmuré par une voix légère et réconfortante. Il considéra à peine les plantes grasses qui se multipliaient entre les rocailles au fur et à mesure de ses pas, ni même les tremblement de ses genoux, faiblissant sous le poids de son corps exsangue. Il continuait à fredonner la basse mélodie que sa mère elle-même avait composée pour lui autrefois. Dans un autre temps. Est-ce que tous les Hommes pensaient à leur mère quand leurs pas les menaient lentement vers la fin ?

Il chassa la pensée dans un râle fatigué. Trop tard, le calme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'aux flancs de la montagnes était troublé. Les souvenirs qui appartenaient à sa mère étaient rarement agréables. Toujours entachés, non pas du deuil – il l'avait laissé depuis longtemps sur Tatooine – mais de colère et d'amertume. Un bruit inaccoutumé le sortit de ses sombres souvenirs, un bruit… d'humidité. Le sol minéral à ses pieds était devenu boueux et se transformait avec paresse en un marécage. Fiévreusement, il se mit en quête d'un trou d'eau. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il sur cette planète où le temps ne semblait pas avoir de présence ?

L'idée que de l'eau puisse l'entourer avait à peine surgi dans son esprit que tout son corps cria à boire. Très vite il tomba à genoux devant une petite cuvette à quelques mètres et plongea sans attendre sa face dans l'eau, aspirant de grandes gorgées… pour les recracher dans des dégueulis rauques. L'eau avait l'odeur de la charogne. Il essuya sa bouche dans un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur. Il prospecta le terrain alentour et rampa jusqu'à la cuvette suivante. Le résultat fut le même. De point en point, l'eau portait la même odeur répugnante.

Il continua à s'enfoncer dans la tourbière, la panique le picotait au fond de son estomac. Il sentit, sous ses doigts de chair, de molasses et humides lichens et des mousses ternes. Des plantes grasses hérissaient leurs épines rougeâtres longues comme une main humaine. Celles-ci devaient sécréter un fin poison car les quelques piquants qui griffèrent sa peau lui laissèrent une traînée anormalement brûlante ; ce qui n'aida pas à calmer sa panique, bien au contraire. Les piquants attisèrent son énervement et sa lente progression se fit à coups de sabre laser, coupant, décapitant par tronçons les énormes plantes remplies d'un jus visqueux.

L'eau était croupie, les plantes très certainement toxiques… si la vie existait bien en ce lieu, elle faisait tout pour ne laisser aucun étranger y survivre. Sans parler de l'odeur. Une odeur qui s'était élevée trop lentement pour qu'Anakin, dans sa panique, ne s'en rende compte. Une odeur lourde, presque liquide, de croupi, de cadavres. Elle rampait dans sa gorge, lui prenait les intestins, lui arrachait des haut-le-cœur.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?! Du vert, bien sûr, la couleur de la vie. Quelle brillante idée avait-il eue de suivre son instinct.

Dans un cri de rage il massacra un énorme végétal poisseux. Les nerfs à peine calmés, sa vue se ficha sur le sol. Il grouillait. Le sol grouillait d'insectes. Sans réfléchir, sans une pensée qui aurait pu le rattacher à la raison, il se jeta à terre et les broya de sa main de métal dans des crissements de carapaces fracturées. Un animal plus long et gros que les autres se tortillait entre le cuir qui cachait les doigts mécaniques. Anakin aurait presque cru l'entendre crier, mais il ne faisait que couiner et se tortiller. Comme la pitoyable réserve de protéines mouvante qu'il était. L'insecte finit de craquer entre les dents d'Anakin, déversant un jus aussi acide qu'amer, les pattes gigotaient encore sous l'effet des nerfs dans sa bouche.

Une fois l'insecte brun avalé, Anakin rinça les restes de carapaces et de pattes coincées entre ses gencives avec l'eau croupie d'une flaque. Tout le répugnait en ce monde uligineux. Et en cet instant, il se répugnait lui-même particulièrement.

Anakin souleva son regard au loin derrière lui. Il distinguait à peine une minuscule tache sombre au loin au point de douter qu'il pût s'agir de son ancien vaisseau.

Le marécage avait quelque chose des charniers de guerre, et cette pensée le fit étrangement sourire. Elle lui rappelait les champs de batailles. Il n'aurait pu croire un jour que cette odeur fétide le bercerait de nostalgie. Il manquait cependant la fumée et le parfum du brûlé pour compléter le tableau. Bientôt les secours viendraient et bientôt il rentrerait. Il attendrait.

**.oXOXo.**

La salle du Conseil était illuminée d'une chaude lumière cuivrée, le soleil de Coruscant glissait sur la planète qui jamais ne s'endormait. L'alternance de jour et de nuit ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur l'activité de cette dernière.

Yoda était assis là, baigné dans cette atmosphère orangée. Il était devenu une statue verte depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Le souci se grava sur sa peau sillonnée par le temps. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour les tourner vers ceux de son compagnon de méditation. Au regard de ce dernier, Yoda comprit que Maître Windu l'avait senti aussi. Ce tintement obscure dans la Force. Et ce tintement portait un nom : Skywalker. Ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

« Que le jeune Skywalker ait des ennuis, il semblerait. L'envoyer seul en mission, nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû… »

Mace hocha de la tête d'un air tendu.

« Je vais ouvrir une liaison avec son Destroyer pour savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Il pianota avec hâte sur les boutons de son siège.

« Prendre contact avec Maître Kenobi, nous devons. Très fort son lien dans la Force avec Skywalker est. Peut-être nous en dire plus, il pourra ».

Tout en attendant que la communication se fasse, le vieux Maître se remémorait la scène ayant précédé l'envoi en mission du jeune Skywalker sur les confins du cadran Nord de la Bordure il y avait de cela deux jours standards.

Un signal de détresse avait été reçu. Des signaux et messages alarmants, le Conseil, comme le Sénat, en recevaient très régulièrement. C'était une des nombreuses contreparties qui accompagnaient la guerre depuis presque quatre ans. Mais voilà ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Conseil : le signal de détresse détenait un code Jedi. C'était l'un des leurs. Peut-être un des – trop – nombreux Jedi portés disparus qui venait de trouver un moyen d'appeler au secours.

Il fallait aller vérifier.

Le problème était que cette partie de l'univers n'était pas sous le chaperon de la République, pas même des Séparatistes à vrai dire. Le Cadran Nord de la Bordure était resté une sorte de _no-man's-land_ de l'univers où de sombres forces siégeaient.

De toutes les troupes en mission les plus proches, le choix s'était porté sur celle de la Cinquième Flotte et les Jedi Kenobi et Skywalker. Ce dernier avait préféré partir seul en reconnaissance plutôt que faire faire un détour plus que conséquent au Vigilance, le Destroyer qu'il commandait avec Obi-Wan. Il était parti depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures standards et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Jusqu'à cette affliction dans la Force.

Le grésillement de la holocommunication tira le vieux maître de sa mémoire et l'image de Kenobi s'afficha. Une unique ride soucieuse se dessinait sur le front d'Obi-Wan, ce qui n'échappa guère à ses semblables assis dans la lumière maintenant rougeâtre de la salle.

« Maître Windu, Maître Yoda, » salua respectueusement Obi-Wan depuis son vaisseau.

« Une perturbation dans la Force, vous avez aussi senti. »

Le maître avait, tout en parlant, croisé ses doigts crochus sur son menton. Le sillon d'inquiétude s'accentua sur le front de Kenobi au même moment où un grésillement secoua la transmission. Obi-Wan semblait s'être accroché au tableau de communication au même instant.

« Où en êtes-vous dans le conflit Maître Kenobi ? » s'inquiéta Windu.

« Nous sommes en pleine bataille, l'ennemi a ouvert le feu et nos boucliers sont mis à rude épreuve. Concernant Anakin, oui j'ai ressenti aussi la perturbation. Pire, je ne le sens plus du tout dans la Force, notre connexion s'évanouit dans le néant quand je tente de la suivre. Et sa Padawan Ahsoka peut témoigner du même phénomène. » Il jeta un regard sur sa droite, fixant d'un air préoccupé un point invisible. « Non, nous ne ressentons rien, que le vide. Et malheureusement nous sommes bloqués, nous ne pouvons quitter nos positions. Non Ahsoka, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais c'est trop risqué. Peut-être que ce signal était un piège. Peut-être, et dans ce cas il nous faudrait venir avec des renforts. Tu n'iras pas seule car nous risquerions de te perdre aussi et Anakin ne me le pardonnerait pas. » Il ferma les yeux, semblant relâcher ses émotions dans la Force. « Je sais qu'il est en vie. Notre lien est noyé pour l'instant mais pas détruit. Il devra attendre. » Puis, comme pour se rassurer lui-même il ajouta : « C'est un excellent Jedi, il a prouvé à maintes reprises être rodé à toutes épreuves. Il devra s'en sortir sans nous. Pour l'instant. »

Une voix pressée se fit entendre à son tour au travers du lien holographique. Un de ses hommes l'appelait, la situation prenait sûrement une tournure plus critique et requérait d'autres directives.

« Je dois vous laisser. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que possible. Maître Windu, Maître Yoda, que la Force soit avec vous. »

« Et avec vous aussi. »

Yoda avait à peine eu le temps de prononcer l'ancestrale formule que la communication s'était coupée.

Les deux Maîtres restèrent silencieux un long moment. Une lumière peignait maintenant la salle du Conseil d'un bleu outre-mer. Un voile noir était tombé sur les chemins de la Force au travers duquel nul ne pouvait rien distinguer. Seulement attendre. Les uns dans la sueur froide de la bataille, d'autres dans la méditation détachée, et enfin, un dernier, dans un désespoir grandissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Bill Tenshi Koi et Meredith Sock pour leur bêta-lecture :)


	3. Salanka

**Salanka**

  
  


Sur les terres de Salanka, une sinistre véhémence dévorait tout être. C'était, ici, le tombeau de la raison, du repos et de la sagesse. Une terre qui portait la souffrance infligée par des mains de Géants. Ils l’avaient pétrie dans des Temps Anciens. Leurs doigts furieux avaient creusé la croûte, érigé des pics abruptes, enfoncé des gouffres sombres et raclé des sillons brûlants de lave. L'ire de ces immémorables forces avait privé à jamais l'astre de la moindre perle de lumière. Elle avait alors maudit ces jours anciens, craché de son ventre des torrents de larmes sur ses plaies. Mais la malédiction était déjà là, et les pleurs s'étaient taris, l'eau avait absorbé la purulence de la haine.

Ainsi était née Salanka, l'astre éplorée qui corrompait tous les êtres animés foulants son sol.

  
  


Au fil des millénaires, des créatures de toutes formes étaient venues s'abreuver de la désolation, s'en étaient empoisonnées jusqu'à la moelle. Au pied de la montagne, dans les marécages, Anakin n'échappait pas à la règle. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait vu la plante grasse découpée dans un élan de colère pourrir lentement. Très lentement. Se secouer de larves albinos et autres insectes remuants. Pour ne laisser qu'un amas bossu d'herbes jaunies et de mousses brunes.

  
  


Ni nuits ni jours ne rythmaient son quotidien. Seuls la faim et le sommeil construisaient sa routine. Un sommeil d'effroyables cauchemars, des réveils affamés. La faim lancinante le rendait animal. Un être au ventre creux et aux dents cherchant sans cesse à ronger, grignoter, mastiquer. Il se réveillait parfois avec la mâchoire douloureuse. Il comprit avec le temps qu'il la crispait, claquant des dents dans son sommeil, la faute à des rêves de repas illusoires et abondants.

  
  


Au pied de la montagne, Anakin se vidait de toute lumière, son âme se modelant au paysage. Son corps affamé devint redoutable prédateur de gros-lézards et de grasses chenilles aux poils urticants. Les gros-lézards habitaient le flanc de la montagne, là où les mousses et les herbes folles laissaient place aux gravats et aux rocs. Les reptiles, de la même couleur que les rochers, possédaient six pattes griffues qui en faisaient de redoutables coureurs.

  
  


Anakin mit du temps à les traquer correctement. Il lui fallut déjà habituer ses yeux à distinguer leurs ombres discrètes parmi les rocailles. Il lui fallut apprendre à se faire aussi immobile que les pierres. Et si les reptiles à six pattes fuyaient comme les éclairs, alors Anakin devait se faire encore plus imprévisible que ces derniers.

  
  


Les meilleurs moments restaient ceux où les pluies acides tombaient. Elles étaient très rares, laissaient de grandes plaques rouges sur la peau, mais avaient l'avantage de remuer la poussière des sols. Alors les odeurs se mélangeaient, la terre se soulevait et rendait inefficace leur odorat. Les pores de leurs triples langues saturaient de poussière et de fortes vapeurs acides. Une fois les brèves pluies estompées, ils sortaient à nouveau pour laper le creux des roches. C'était le moment propice. Sa main de métal prête à fondre sur l'animal, son sabre dans l'autre pour décapiter, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'approcher lentement. Ses pas ne faisaient plus de bruit dans les graviers, il coulait dans les reliefs. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées, il bondissait. Comme les éclairs de Salanka. La tête brunâtre volait dans une odeur de chair brûlée pendant que leurs restes étaient maintenus contre la roche par une main de fer insensible aux écailles acérées, le temps que les soubresauts nerveux se finissent.

Oh, il avait bien tenté de les étrangler et briser leur nuque à distance par une étreinte mortelle dans la Force, mais ces créatures étaient étrangement résistantes à ses manipulations.

  
  


La longueur et largeur des lézards pouvaient varier de quelques centimètres à plusieurs mètres. Les plus gros vivaient toujours plus haut sur les flancs abrupts. Ils se reproduisaient entre eux autant qu'ils se dévoraient. Anakin chassait les lézards comme les bêtes se traquaient entre elles, se déplaçait comme elles, acérait ses sens avec elles.

Et progressivement, il se muait en créature de Salanka.

  
  


Il avait bien essayé un jour de trouver un nid pour y voler des œufs riches en protéines et avait alors, pour l'occasion, compris beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement des nids des reptiles : les mâles couvaient et protégeaient leur progéniture avec une fureur sans égale. Et comme seuls les plus imposants arrivaient à se reproduire… Anakin s'était retrouvé face à trois énormes monstres brunâtres de bien dix ou douze mètres.

La tentative s'était soldée par un cuisant échec. Il avait tué le premier de son sabre, et s'était fait en retour lacérer par le deuxième. Il avait dû ruser pour semer le troisième encore en état de tuer et n'avait pu s'en sortir qu'en provoquant un éboulement dans sa fuite, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Il avait gagné une épaule déboîtée et de vilaines plaies à l'abdomen, aux bras et aux jambes. La plaie de son ventre, d'abord nette, s'était parée de couleurs beaucoup moins rassurantes. Anakin était resté des heures et sûrement des jours, s’ils avaient existé dans les marécages, sous un bosquet épineux, soufflant fortement, transpirant et délirant.

  
  


Dans sa fièvre, les couleurs étaient revenues, encore ce même fichu vacarme de couleurs sans forme. Si le premier jour elles avaient chanté le doux clapotis de l'eau, elles étaient devenues le grondement des torrents, le déchaînement des mers furieuses battues par les vents. Il étouffait dans les rouleaux aqueux, les sentait couler sur sa peau… ou était-ce la sueur ?

  
  


C'était un insecte qui l'avait sorti le premier de son coma. Le rampant nettoyait avec application ses mandibules avec ses pattes arrières. Aussitôt il avait fini broyé entre des dents avides. Anakin reprit des forces lentement, et ne s'approcha plus des nids des reptiles.

  
  


Et puis les hallucinations étaient venues accompagner son quotidien sous des apparences plus perfides.

  
  


Dans un camaïeu de bruns et gris familiers, il regardait les nuages avec une note d'espoir. L'espoir que surgirait un vaisseau, là, entre quelques éclairs bleutés. Parfois il croyait même distinguer des formes noires minuscules en descendre, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fourberie de plus de ses yeux. Il voyait sans regarder, attendait. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien du lieu où son vaisseau reposait… quelque part entre les montagnes. 

  
  


Sa main fondit sur un petit lézard gris qui avait été trompé par l'immobilité d'Anakin. D'un coup de dent il sectionna la tête et la cracha au loin. Il mordait distraitement dans le reste du corps encore gigotant quand il aperçut une forme humanoïde. Il était resté figé quelques instants, puis s'était élancé le cœur battant à se rompre. Anakin avait couru comme un dératé. Trébuchant dans les alvéoles d'eau, déchirant ses vêtements dans les épines empoisonnées, il courrait comme un chien fou. 

Devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres, se tenait Ahsoka, un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage. Il se rapprochait, plus que dix mètres, plus que trois mètres… et alors qu’il refermait ses bras autour de sa disciple, elle s'effaça. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Tel un mirage. Elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'un mirage. Un mensonge. Un vulgaire, un abject, un abominable mensonge. L'espoir avait le goût de la trahison.

Il avait alors pleuré à genoux, hurlé au ciel, juré entre ses dents. Crachant sur le sol, il avait maudit cette terre comme tant d'autres avant lui. Il avait compris qu'il croupirait jusqu'à la fin sur cet astre. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Son âme dépérissait.

  
  


Et un à un, ils étaient tous venus. Ahsoka d'abord, puis Obi-Wan, Maître Yoda et même le restant du Conseil Jedi. Il voyait parfois un attroupement de ses hommes de la 501ème, des jeunes initiés qui jouaient dans les flaques boueuses… Mais le plus dur restait les mirages de sa mère et Padmé. Les deux femmes jamais ne le regardaient, jamais ne lui parlaient. Elles venaient souvent errer telles des formes vaporeuses qui disparaissaient au détour d'un rocher sans un mot.

  
  


C'est lors d'un sommeil tourmenté qu'Anakin entendit pour la première fois la voix si profonde et lente de la terre.

  
  


« _Tu le sais, tu le sens, ceux qui habitent ton cœur ne viendront que dans tes fantasmes immatériels. Ton espoir te dupe, comme il n’épanchera pas ta faim ni ta soif. Ce que tu attends ne viendra pas, tu le sais, tu le sens._ »

  
  


« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » glapit-il en son esprit alors qu'il se débattait pour ouvrir ses paupières. « _Que me voulez-vous ?_ » La panique le prenait.

  
  


« _Je suis Salanka, l'astre que la lumière a fui. Tu foules ma peau ravagée, et me suis dans ma lente agonie depuis ton arrivée. Non, ne panique pas, ne te débats plus, écoute l'histoire de Salanka la pleureuse. En des temps immémoriaux les Géants ont ravagé mon corps autrefois chatoyant et baigné d'une lumière sucrée. J'ai pleuré longtemps mes morts, le voile sombre au-dessus de ta tête est celui de mon deuil. J'ai pleuré longtemps et alors que mes veines ouvertes devaient me rendre la vie qui m'avait un jour recouverte, un être pervers est venu s'abreuver. Il s'est étanché de ma peine et a corrompu le fragile équilibre de ma Force. Sur mes terres rampe son poison et c'est au pied de sa demeure que tu te trouves._ »

  
  


Anakin resta silencieux, ébahi par la voix qui résonnait entre ses tympans.

  
  


« _Salanka, je suis désolé pour vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et souhaite seulement retrouver mes amis, quitter votre terre sans vous causer plus de dommages. Bien que mon vaisseau ait dû vous en causer en s'écrasant… hum, désolé._ » Était-ce réel ? Le voici qui conversait avec… une planète. Rien que ça.

  
  


« _Peux-tu m'aider à retrouver les miens ? Il faut que je parte d'ici… Ce n'est pas contre vous_ » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter à la peine d'un astre maudit. Il y eut un long silence. Salanka reprit :

  
  


« _Gravis mon flanc, guéris-moi du poison et restaure l’équilibre dans ma Force. Alors je pourrai t'aider à retourner vers les tiens »._

  
  


Anakin ne chercha pas même à poser plus de questions malgré l'attroupement qui se bousculait dans son cerveau. L'esprit de l'astre en avait fini et s'était retiré. Il ouvrit les paupières et les laissa grandes ouvertes, immobile et complètement abasourdi parce ce qui venait de se passer.

  
  


Ce n'était pas un songe.

Non, trop réaliste, trop… palpable. Cette conversation n'avait rien d'un rêve, pas même ceux qu’il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis son arrivée sur la planète. Une vision ? Peut-être… et dans ce cas il devait prendre les paroles de cette conversation avec beaucoup de prudence. Une hallucination ? Loin d'être impossible au vu de toutes celles qui étaient venues camper dans son esprit dernièrement. Devait-il gravir les flancs de la montagne qui surplombait le marécage ? Et si oui, qu’y trouverait-il ?

Les paroles de Salanka lui revinrent en tête. Ainsi une créature de Force Obscure habitait le cœur de la montagne. Jusque-là, ce n'était presque pas une surprise : tout en ces terres suintait le côté obscur, des mousses à l'eau croupie jusqu'aux moindres rampants. Anakin se concentra alors sur les derniers murmures de l’astre. Lentement, il tourna son regard pour fixer le haut de la montagne. Son billet de sortie était là-haut. Pour la première fois depuis des mois un brasier s'était allumé au fond de ses yeux.

  
  


**.oXOXo.**

  
  


Anakin gravissait les flancs noircis et abrupts de la montagne. Il agrippa une corniche et s'y hissa. Une fois installé pour récupérer un peu de souffle, il se permit un regard en contrebas. Du haut de son perchoir, il fourragea sa barbe hirsute née de ces derniers mois. Le paysage s'était transformé au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Les rochers s'étaient faits plus hauts et plus larges. Les sols humides couverts d'herbes sèches et de mousses moites s'étaient transformés en champs de poussière, puis en gravas et enfin il n'y eu plus que la pierre. Une pierre brune veinée de noir. L'ascension s'était faite plus pénible, les passages plus escarpés, la pente plus raide et enfin il s'était retrouvé face à un mur anthracite.

Mu par la même détermination qui était née des paroles de l'astre, il avait fait appel à la Force. Elle avait envahi ses veines, actionné ses muscles, fourmillé jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts. Il sautait de rebords en corniches. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, maîtrisés, équilibrés. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'une ombre serpentant sur la falaise, guidé par de mystiques fils. A chaque élancement il inspirait, à chaque réception il expirait.

  
  


Parfois des morceaux de pierre noire se dérobaient sous ses pieds pour disparaître dans la brume en quelques ricochets sur les parois, n’en restaient que de lointains échos. Il n'y avait plus de sol, tout comme n'y avait plus de ciel. Tout était englouti dans une épaisse écharpe impalpable et laiteuse.

  
  


Enfin, quand ses muscles crièrent et que la sueur coula sur ses tempes, il arriva à ce qui ressemblait à une marche. Une marche taillée dans la pierre obsidienne. Il souleva le restant de son corps tremblant d'effort sur la première surface plane que lui offrait l'ascension.

Une anomalie. Cet escalier était un serpent improbable qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la montagne. Anakin se releva. Il pouvait sentir son instinct lui murmurer de ne pas s'approcher, de ne pas emprunter l'escalier. La température des hauteurs était si basse… Non, ce n'était pas l'air. C'était la Force. Il sentit couler un vague glaciale dans ses tripes.

Tout en ce lieu suintait le côté Obscur. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, élevant son esprit, se propageant au travers de l’énergie dont la présence se flétrissait le long des marches. Sous la roche et dans l'obscurité, quelque chose qui remuait.

  
  



	4. La forteresse sous la montagne

**La forteresse sous la montagne**

La Force coulait en ces lieux, ruisselait sur les marches, sur ses pieds. Elle le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, ses langues fourchues s'enroulaient autour de lui. Et à chaque respiration une voix poussait la même supplique :

« _Fuis. Pars de ce lieu qui dévore toute vie. »_

Anakin se figea devant la gueule de la montagne, ses bords dentelés luisaient sous un fin filet d'eau. La lumière avait-elle un jour léché les pierres de ce lieu ? Il ne put retenir un dernier regard derrière lui.

Padmé le fixait. Immobile, le visage interdit.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux. Enfin, entre lui-même et le fruit de son cerveau ébréché. Quelle étrange situation.

« Tu n'es pas là.»

Anakin s'en retourna suivre son chemin, se laissant guider par la Force dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux.

Ses sens étaient d'une inutilité affligeante. Anakin était à peu près sûr qu'il marchait, mais même le son de ses pas était étouffé dans l'absence. L'absence totale de lumière, de bruit… et même la pression de ses pieds sur le sol s'était faite inexistante. Peut-être qu'il ne marchait pas, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il coulait dans un liquide épais. Il n'y aurait pas eu beaucoup de différences. Aucune, en fait.

Il avait bien tenté de s'éclairer à la lumière bleutée de son sabre-laser, mais non, cette dernière était absorbée, il n'avait pas même réussi à distinguer le sol. Il fallait se laisser guider par l'instinct. C'était un lieu réservé aux êtres Sensibles uniquement et aucune supercherie ne pouvait prendre place.

Un tintement dans la Force. Il s'arrêta. Levant ses mains devant lui, il sentit un pan lisse. Seule une fine ligne parfaitement verticale venait scinder la surface plane. Une porte. D'une pression dans la Force il la fit s'ouvrir.

La lumière mordit ses yeux. Non qu'elle fût trop forte mais n'importe quelle infime luminosité lui aurait brûlé les rétines après avoir traversé un tel désert de noirceur.

Il se tenait à l'entrée d'une salle rectangulaire d'une vingtaine de mètres de large dont les murs s'enfonçaient en pente douce dans le sol. La pierre obsidienne était polie et luisait d'un filet humide. Au plafond pendaient des sphères végétales et nervurées qui diffusaient une lumière organique se reflétant sur les parois parcourues de câbles. Au centre se dressait un autel bâti dans le même modèle pyramidale de la pièce.

Dans un silence presque religieux, Anakin s'avança, s'élevant marche après marche dans une lenteur dramatique. À l'apogée de l'autel, une petite pyramide aux bords dorés baignait dans une vasque d'eau et de câbles.

Il en fit d'abord précautionneusement le tour, observant attentivement chacune des ses facettes émergées comme immergées. Quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur. Il avança une main tremblante, et avec une extrême lenteur, son index entra en contact avec la pointe de la pyramide. Il ne se produisit rien. Pas tout de suite.

Une avalanche picturale explosa. Une tempête violente qui martelait son crâne d'images, une eau bouillante de sensations. Une voix vociférait, sifflante, acérée. Pourtant il fut incapable d'en saisir le sens. Il devait retirer sa main, couper ce lien de Force qui le liait à l'objet – indéniablement un artefact de Force Obscure; était-il obligé de toucher à tout ce qu'il voyait ? La réprimande qui portait la voix de son ancien Maître lui permit de libérer son esprit saturé du flot de sensations. Progressivement, il traqua la voix, grésillante et morcelée. Il focalisa son esprit comme on règle une radio, cherchant la bonne fréquence.

La voix rauque et sifflante s'insinua en son esprit.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Il se concentra encore et distingua dans la Force le feu de l'âme d'où provenaient les paroles. L'esprit ondulait haineusement, les yeux brûlants et craquelés de rouge braqués sur lui le secouaient de peur. L'animal était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Haletant, il rassembla son esprit malgré les vagues d'images indéchiffrables qui le désorientaient, il tenta de se concentrer avec plus assiduité.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » vociféra une nouvelle fois la voix qui fit trembler son corps sous la pression.

« Je viens délivrer Salanka ! » cria-t-il à voix haute.

Il y eut un silence, avant que l'animal ne siffle d'un mépris glaçant :

« _Jedi._ »

Anakin déglutit.

 _«_ _Pauvre hère._ »

Il pouvait discerner un lointain ricanement provenant de l'Artefact.

« _Tu es aussi transparent que le cristal à mes yeux, ta peur coule sur mes doigts, tu n'es qu'un aveugle qui vient ramper jusqu'à ma tanière, poussé par l'espoir irréel de retrouver ceux qui habitent ton cœur._ »

L'esprit sembla cracher de dégoût.

« _Tu le sais, tu le sens, Salanka te l'a dit pourtant, tu ne l'as pas écoutée. Ils ne viendront pas. Elle t'a trompé, aveuglée par son désir de se défaire du parasite que je suis en ses terres. Ce qu'elle croit ! Car je n'ai fais que prendre racine dans un étang de larmes qu'elle a elle même versées. C'est elle qui s'est condamnée aux tourments, qui a pris le voile du deuil. Elle se fourvoie, croit que, débarrassée de moi, elle accueillera des couleurs, mais elle ne connaît que les pleurs, encore et encore les pleurs. Ses couleurs sont les mêmes mirages qu'elle te fait voir. Des espoirs après lesquels tout être est voué à se flétrir dans leur attente. Salanka la pleureuse s'est bannie dans la nuit car elle ne connaît que ça, je n'en suis pas la cause._ »

Anakin ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Ses entrailles s'étaient gelées. Il n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à calmer son souffle saccadé. Ses poumons étaient comprimés par une étreinte glaciale.

Froid, tout était froid autour de lui.

Le même froid qui l'avait entouré lors de sa toute première nuit passée sur le vaisseau l'emmenant loin de Tatooine, loin de sa mère. Un souvenir trop vite emporté, noyé part le portrait d'un visage famélique. Le souvenir éclata ses dernières résistances. Ses boucliers mentaux se craquèrent avec les spasmes de son corps.

La force nocive s'engouffra, rappelant jusqu'à imposer l'insupportable. Cette mère famélique, courue de plaies, incapable d'aligner quelques derniers mots, n'offrant qu'un unique souffle d'agonie et des yeux vitreux.

Anakin voulu s'y soustraire mais rien n'y faisait. Il voulu protéger son esprit mais déjà la douleur s'abattait. Il ne pouvait s'échapper.

« Arrête ! »

Il la voyait mourir, il la _sentait_ mourir. Et la scène se répéta, encore et encore. La peine le saisissait à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir une énorme sphère noire dans sa poitrine. Ses pointes perçaient lentement sa cage thoracique, écartaient ses côtes jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« _Tu aurais pu la sauver._ »

Les corps des animaux tombaient sous sa lame bleue. Les adultes, les petits, tous des animaux.

Et les cadavres à ses pieds formaient de petites collines jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon.

« _Qui est l'animal ? Qui est celui qui devrait être honni de tous ?_ »

« Arrête. »

Le regard terrifié de Padmé apparut, une expression de dégoût et de peur peinte sur le visage tandis qu'il avouait l'abattage des Hommes des sables.

« _Des Hommes ? N'était-ce pas des animaux ?_ »

Il ne répondit pas.

« _Ainsi donc, tu es un Jedi ?_ » Cette fois-ci le ricanement était clairement audible. « _Tu te présentes à moi, toi qui n'as pas su sauver ta mère, qui as ôté la vie avec mépris, et prétends vouloir m'occire pour sauver un astre ? Non, par égoïsme : pour retrouver des êtres que tu n'es pas même capable de protéger. Je vois dans ta mémoire des champs de bataille à perte de vue. Il y a plus de mort sur tes mains que je n'en ai répandu sur cette terre._ »

Son ricanement insupportable cessa et la voix se fit plus suave.

« _Car moi, j'aime la vie, je la façonne, la modèle, la crée s'il le faut. Je sais la préserver._ » Elle marqua une pause. « _Je peux t'enseigner à garder l'âme dans un corps, à distiller la vie, à emprisonner la mort, à faire battre un cœur éternellement._ »

Anakin sentait la présence de l'âme se transformer en de douces vagues. Les mains décharnées désertèrent son esprit progressivement tandis que la masse noire dans son torse se réduisait et ses pics se rétractaient. Immédiatement il chercha l'air, aspirant à grande goulée, il retrouva ses sens, sentit le froid de la salle, son humidité, ses cheveux collés par la sueur dans sa nuque et sur ses tempes. Reprenant ses moyens, il repoussa violemment le reste de l'esprit aux lisières du sien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un enseignement aussi malsain. »

Il grimaça intérieurement, sa voix sonnait mal. Tentait-il de se convaincre lui-même ? Il n'avait assurément pas pu tromper la sombre présence.

« _Descends encore dans les profondeurs de la demeure. De ce que tu y trouveras, tout ne dépend que de toi, mais seulement après, tu pourras revenir pour me détruire._ »

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin avait traversé la salle aux bulbes fluorescents d'un pas chancelant, puis ouvert la seconde porte d'un geste de la main.

Il descendait dans les entrailles de la montagne, l'esprit fermé, cloisonnant la tempête qui y faisait rage dans un recoin de sa tête.

Qui croire ? Salanka ? L'esprit obscur ? Au vu de leur présence dans la Force, aucun des deux ne paraissait digne de confiance. Mais avait-il le choix ? Cette montagne, cet esprit, qu'importe. Ici résidait peut être sa seule chance de quitter la planète. De toute évidence, personne n'était en mesure de le secourir, sinon la République serait déjà venue. N'est-ce pas ? Balise de détresse ou non, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait disparu. Alors pourquoi personne n'était venu ?

Les marécages lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment, mais un astre possédant une conscience dans la Force pouvait être un puissant allié pour contacter ses amis de l'autre côté des nuages.

Pourtant, sa curiosité rageuse, son besoin obsessionnel de comprendre le poussait à suivre les dernières paroles de la venimeuse voix.

Le mystère de Salanka était aussi épais que l'obscurité de la caverne. Tellement épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper au sabre pensa-t-il sur une pointe d'ironie. Et si seulement ce dernier avait été d'une quelconque utilité pour y voir plus clair…

L'eau n'en finissait pas de courir sur les marches. Il manqua de glisser et son déséquilibre le tira de ses questionnements qu'il enferma pour de bon. Il devait rester alerte.

Les marches s'inclinaient légèrement de temps à autre dans différentes directions, serpentaient doucement dans la roche. Il concentra son attention sur la rumeur monocorde de l'eau, le berçant tandis que le froid, toujours plus fort, s'enroulait autour de ses membres.

Les marches prirent quelques éclats verts mouvant sous l'effet du ruissellement et au détour d'un roc, son souffle se coupa sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La caverne était immense, à tel point qu'il n'aurait su distinguer les parois. Des cristaux s'érigeaient de toutes parts, gigantesques, cherchaient un ciel absent. De tous émanait une faible lumière rougeâtre et morne. La crypte était saturée de cristaux kyber. Il ne pensait pas en avoir vu autant depuis Ilum. Décidément, cette planète était un magma de Force brute.

Une sphère pareille à celles de la précédente salle surplombait la caverne, de taille toutefois bien plus impressionnante. Les mêmes enchevêtrements de câbles parcouraient le repère, rampaient le long des parois rocailleuses et des cristaux, s'enfonçaient dans la roche. Un câble, beaucoup plus imposant que les autres, descendait en piqué pour atteindre une masse informe.

Cette masse biscornue, toujours couverte des mêmes enchevêtrements, prenait place sur une sorte d'îlot au centre d'une eau sombre de la taille d'un petit lac. Des petites îles hexagonales formaient un chemin jusqu'à l'archipel. Pieusement, il fit un pas sur le premier hexagone.

De par sa connexion puissante et étroite avec la Force, la présence des cristaux avait souvent été synonyme de visions, entrant en résonance avec eux bien malgré lui. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il fut embrassé dans son pèlerinage jusqu'à l'îlot sans même s'en rendre compte.

**.oXOXo.**

Il marchait dans un couloir, une odeur de brûlé saturait l'atmosphère. À sa droite, de larges colonnes laissaient passer quelques premiers rayons d'une lumière matinale. Il reconnaissait cette vue : Coruscant, depuis le Temple Jedi. Anakin fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi cette odeur de calciné ? Il se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé en direction du cœur du Temple vide. Où étaient les autres ? Un escadron de clones passa devant lui sans le voir.

« Cherchez les Jedi survivant ! »

La panique grandissante l'entrain à courir. Que c'était-il passé dans le Temple, et où étaient les Jedis nom d'un Hutt ?! Brusquement, la réponse à ses inquiétudes arriva au détour d'un angle, tel un uppercut entre ses côtes.

Les corps gisaient dans le silence. Enchevêtrés, les membres tordus ou simplement manquants se retrouvaient plus loin, quelque part dans la mêlée, là où ils n'auraient pas dû être. Là où rien n'aurait dû être. Tranchés, percés et creusés par de familières brûlures. De si jeunes doigts encore crispés sur des manches de sabres-laser d'entraînement. Des tresses perlées. Des paupières grandes ouvertes, d'autres à demi-closes, des rétines imprimées d'effroi.

Le temps se délita, ou peut-être était-ce son cœur qui s'arrêta ? Rien que pour contempler la scène qui reposait sagement à ses pieds.

À genoux, il entreprit de démêler les corps, rassembler les membres, desserrer les mains. Fermer les paupières.

Il connaissait des visages. Ceux du Conseil, des apprentis, des Padawans, des Chevaliers, des initiés des guérisseurs des vieux des enfants… De tous ceux et celles qui un jour avaient été sa famille. D'autres encore étaient trop saccagés pour être reconnu de quiconque.

Un instinct inconnu le poussait à mettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos.

Peut-être, alors, le sordide tableau reprendrait un souffle de vie ? Que dans un sursaut les cœurs se secoueraient et s'emballeraient ?

Il contempla un moment la scène de corps tranquillement rangés, dans une torpeur inextricable. Quelque chose le poussait dans ses gestes, lui, il avait arrêté d'avancer.

Il flottait dans ce doux silence mortuaire. Seuls quelques claquements de pas de soldats troublaient la paix du Temple pour chercher ce qu'il n'y avait pas : des vivants.

Puis, le décors s'effrita dans une délicate pluie cendrée pour s'ouvrir au ciel. Un ciel de fumée noire et de nuages mauves. Alors, ce qui restait d'espoir en lui fut balayé, comme la lueur d'une bougie que l'on vient souffler avant une longue nuit.

Des fleurs jonchaient la crypte, mais leur parfum était lourd, il était grossier. Ce n'était pas _le sien_. La figure de pierre était à son image, trait pour trait. Mais ce n'était pas _la sienne_.  
Rien n'aurait pu égaler sa beauté, sa douceur. Le sourire sculpté avait un goût amer… et salé. Et puis tout était trop flou, il avait les yeux embués par l'humidité et le manque d'oxygène Réduit à l'immobilité, plus rien ne le poussait.  
Et malgré tout il respirait. Même avec douleur, même avec difficulté, il respirait, lui ! Mais pas elle. Et la rage gronda tandis que son chagrin ruisselait de ses orbites.

Il aurait voulu que ce soit une autre gravée dans la pierre car il est dit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Et le temps, ce traître ne s'arrêtait pas, n'avait pas même ralentit sa course! Pourquoi avançait-il ? Son cœur à lui ne pouvait continuer. Le temps _aurait dû_ s'arrêter. Et même qu'il devait s'écouler dans l'autre sens, que l'on renverse le sablier… et peut-être qu'elle reviendrait avec ? Les larmes couraient sur ses joues, comme le temps, inexorablement.

**.oXOXo.**

Alors c'était ça, être au point mort ? Perdre plus que le désir, plus que l'envie, plus que la flamme. Il avait perdu quelque chose d'autre, là, dans un recoin de son âme où ça fait mal et ça sanglote. Il avait perdu le mouvement.

Pourtant, il respirait toujours.

**.oXOXo.**

La surface de l'eau miroitait de teintes vertes. Il s'était recroquevillé tel un fœtus sur son hexagone rocheux. Conscient, dégagé de ces visions, n'osant bouger. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Lente, régulière, sur les reflets d'émeraudes qui se prolongeaient sous son regard.

Que la caverne était calme.

**.oXOXo.**

Des rêves ?

Des visions…

Le future.

La certitude l'imprégna. Ses visions allaient se réaliser. Elles l'avaient déjà prouvé et il en avait payé le prix. Trop chèrement. Il devait quitter cette planète. Le Temple en feu, les Jedi... Padmé. Ils allaient mourir. Assurément de la main des séparatistes et des Sith, conclut-il en se rigidifiant, crispant sa mâchoire. Il devait s'entretenir avec Salanka au plus vite.

Toujours dans son immobilité, il s'éleva dans la Force, cherchant la présence de l'astre.

« S _alanka, j'ai besoin de savoir. »_

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, pourtant il pouvait la sentir tout autour de lui.

« _Salanka, est-ce que mes amis ont tenté de venir sur tes terres ? Ont-ils tenté de me secourir ?_ »

Le Silence commençait à devenir un grain irritant. Il tenta une autre question :

« _Sont ils toujours vivants ? Tu sais que je ne peux les sentir depuis..._ »

Aussi déstabilisant qu'inattendue, le pont manquant dans son lien avec Obi-Wan se reforma une fraction de seconde. Son ancien Maître fut le plus prompte à réagir :

_« Anakin !? »_

La décharge le percuta dans un flot d'inquiétude et de joie avant que le lien ne se referme, déjà.

La limpidité de la réponse ne lui fit cogiter plus longtemps. Plongé dans un dévorant besoin d'informations, Anakin tenta une autre question. Il avait une décision à prendre.

« _Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_ »

L'image d'une plante digne des sols de Salanka s'installa dans son esprit. Elle grandissait à un rythme incroyablement rapide jusqu'à ce qu'une lame de lumière bleue vienne la mettre en charpie.

 _Salanka m'en veut-elle d'avoir découper l'une de ses rejetons !?_ pensa-t-il avec ahurissement.

Mais les images continuèrent, toujours au même rythme effréné. La plante pourrissait, se couvrait d'herbe, et d'autres poussèrent sur son composte, venaient grossir, se faire ronger par des insectes, pourrir à leur tour… Un grand lézard brun passa, un nid fibreux de chenilles urticantes se tissa puis se dissolue… Les images se succédèrent sous ses yeux durant plusieurs minutes encore lorsque la conclusion le bouscula avec clarté. Il était là depuis longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, quelque chose dont il avait peine à mettre le doigts dessus...

 _« Salanka… »_ il prit une pause pour mieux réfléchir, cherchant les bons mots. Ou peut-être était-ce l'angoisse de la question même qu'il allait soumettre :

 _« Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé à l'extérieur ?_ »

Il savait que la planète avait compris car elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Et son silence lui laissait deux réponses possibles : soit les Jedi l'avaient complètement abandonnés, soit le temps s'écoulait différemment dans l'enceinte de Salanka.

Après ce qui lui sembla un éternité, elle fit enfin résonner une brève phrase en son esprit.

« _Trois soleils se sont déjà levés sur le Temple Jedi de Coruscant._ »

Alors il n'était pas là par hasard. « _N'est ce pas, Salanka ? »_ sachant pertinemment qu'elle suivait le cours de ses pensées. C'était une évidence qu'il lui fallait murmurer de ses propres lèvres :

« Tu distords le temps… Et tu ne m'as pas fait échouer sur ta croûte de malheur par hasard. Ce n'est pas le hasard qui m'empêche de communiquer avec mes amis, qui a déréglé ma navette… qui m'a fait rencontrer la Sith. »

Le venimeux s'était insinué entre ses mots au fil de ses chuchotements. Lorsque Salanka lui répondit, ce fut d'une voix pleureuse mais résolue :

_« Je t'ai senti dans la Force. Telle doivent-être les choses. »_

La conversation était terminée. Il savait que Salanka lui avait offert son destin, l'avait scellé en ces quelques mots.

Il resta encore à goûter au silence de la crypte. Sûrement le premier et le dernier moment de paix qu'il connaîtrait avant longtemps.

**.oXOXo.**

Il posa le bout de son doigt sur la pointe de la pyramide dorée au cœur rougeoyant. Il sentit la présence remuer avec curiosité et animosité. Mais l'esprit d'Anakin était impavide.

« _Apprends-moi. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie Bill Tenshi Koi pour sa bêta relecture ! En réalité je ne suis pas très satisfait des 5 premiers chapitres, mais ne saurai les réécrire correctement... J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout de même !


	5. L'Alchimiste

**L'Alchimiste**

  
  


« Apprends-moi »

Le serpent avait verrouillé ses yeux flamboyants irisés de rouge sur sa personne. Son sifflement habituellement narquois avait alors pris une tonalité encore inouïe.

« Tu as vu, tu as compris, et maintenant tu m'adresses ta pittoresque supplique. » La créature semblait onduler autour d'Anakin avec attention.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Avec une présence aussi sombre dans la Force ? Un artéfact possédé par un Sith à n'en pas douter… Il lui adressa dans un reniflement méprisant, quoique précautionneux : « Les Jedi et les Sith n'ont jamais fait bon ménage néanmoins tu m'as proposé d'apprendre en sachant pertinemment ce que les cristaux allaient me montrer : un futur jonché du deuil. Je l’exèdre et le refuse… Si ta proposition tient toujours, alors je suis prêt à apprendre, même d'un Sith. »

Un rire aussi orgueilleux que méprisant retentit. 'Pour changer' ironisa pensivement Anakin.

Sa voix sifflante susurra, s'infiltrant jusque sous sa peau.

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire et banale Seigneur Sith. Je suis une pratiquante des sciences occultes et oubliées, une adepte de la transformation et de la manipulation, une hermétiste, je suis la voie des doctrines cabalistiques. Je suis Bo Vanda, l'Alchimiste. » L'adoration coulait de ce dernier mot, appuyé d'une douce tonalité suave.

Pourtant, les proférations de la Sith ne firent écho à rien en lui.

Ce n'était pas le genre de sujets enseignés au Temple. Plutôt tus, rejetés, ou tout simplement ignorés des instructeurs. Peut-être une poignée de membres du Conseil en possédaient quelques rares fragments de savoir, mais devaient assurément garder ces sciences honnies sous scellé.

« Les Jedi et leurs visions étriquées… Ils se sont mis seuls dans les cadres étroits d'une moral qui les a fourvoyés avec le temps, » fit Bo Vanda qui avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. « Ils se prennent pour des dieux, » cracha-t-elle.

« Les Jedi sont les gardiens de la paix. »

« De la paix ? J'ai vu les images qui peuplent ton esprit, ils aussi corrompu que les Sith. Ils ont la volonté d'écraser toute pensée divergente de la leur, imposent l’austérité, méprisent les émotions, elles seuls synonymes de vie. Et les voici enlisés dans une guerre dans laquelle ils tuent au nom de la paix… Ils se croient des dieux, veulent le pouvoir, ont préféré se crever les yeux face à la seule vérité qui existe. »

« Et quelle est-elle, cette unique vérité que tu sembles être seule à détenir ? »

« Il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité. Il n'y a pas de jour sans nuit. Il n'y a pas de savoir impur, seulement la connaissance. Leur Paix est un mensonge qu'ils répandent comme un poison, et vois ce qu'il en a germé : la Guerre ».

Anakin ne répondit pas, ne pouvant démentir cette réalité. Le présent était enlisé dans une guerre et des peuples entiers périssaient. Quels que soient les camps. Si même des camps avaient été choisis…

Mais les Jedi n'en étaient pas la cause, c'était les Sith. Le comte Dooku était derrière tout ça. Les Séparatistes étaient ceux qui avaient amorcé ce charnier ! Les Jedi n'avaient que répondu et tenté désespérément de mettre fin au conflit. Bien que l'armée de clone ait été commanditée par un Jedi lui-même. Mais cette prévention avait été d'une grande aide… N'est-ce pas ?

Et qu'en avait-il à faire ? Après tout ? Ces mots venaient d'une Sith, il ne pouvait en suinter que la duplicité et le mensonge. Ce qui l'importait n'était pas le bien ou le mal des actions de l'Ordre, quand bien même il avait déjà eu quelques différends avec sa doctrine.

Certes, ils l'avaient enlevé des bras miséreux de l'esclavage, mais aussi arraché à ceux de sa mère. Et pourquoi ? Pour son pouvoir, semblant être celui qu'on nommait « Élu ». Un élu… Élu de quelle cause ? Un sauveur de quoi ? D'une mère qui s'en va dans ses bras ? Un élu des stèles mortuaires ?

Et ce, malgré l'entrainement des Jedi, d'Obi-Wan. De ceux qui ordonnaient le silence et la sècheresse de ses émotions

Pourtant, s'il avait suivi son cœur plus tôt il serait arrivé à temps pour sa mère.

S'il n'avait pas couru au rythme de ses battements, il n'aurait jamais gouté à ce bonheur embrasé avec Padmé. Un amour voué au catafalque ?

L'entrainement Jedi n'avait de toute évidence pas assez porté ses fruits au vu des résultats que la soi-disant Alchimiste lui rapportait : la galaxie s’écharpait en guerre, les corps d'hommes et de femmes venaient nourrir les sols de centaines de planètes. Il avait déjà trop perdu. Comment prendre le risque, comment se résigner à voir ses visions se réaliser une seconde fois ?

Alors, si les Jedi l'avaient choisi pour son pouvoir, s'il était bien ce soi-disant Élu, celui qui devait apporter l'équilibre dans la Force, le héros de guerre dont il voulait se convaincre…

« Je peux t'apprendre, mais tu devras me donner en échange ce qui t'est le plus cher ».

Anakin fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Padmé était de toute évidence ce qui lui était de plus cher. Mais c'est elle qu'il voulait sauver, elle et ses amis. Comment pouvait-il les lui sacrifier si son enseignement consistait à les sauver ?

Bo Vanda se délectait du tourment ruisselant du Jedi. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Trop aveuglé encore par son enseignement pour recevoir pleinement ses secrets. Pour le tourner, le tordre, le dessiner, le former. L'utiliser. Il lui fallait comprendre par lui-même. Et chaque chose avait un prix.

Il devait payer le prix de chacun de ses enseignements. Payer le tribut du pouvoir. Pour découdre un à un les fils qui maintenaient ses paupières closes face à la véritable nature de la Force.

« Oh non… » Le reptile avait susurré, empreint d'un venin sucré. « Il y a une chose au fond de ton cœur qui t'est bien plus cher que ces êtres dérisoires à qui tu sembles tenir. Une chose après laquelle tu cours sans relâche, qui ne t'est jamais vraiment offerte exceptée sur les champs de bataille. Que tous tes maitres ont tenté de t'arracher, mais à laquelle tu t'es cramponné avec fermeté. Car tu ne vis que pour elle. Dans l'amour, dans la guerre, dans la passion… » Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une convoitise inégalable : « Ta liberté ».

Il resta interdit. Une éternité sembla étouffer la pièce. Un étau s'enserra autour de ses poumons, le serpent enroulant ses imposants anneaux autour de son thorax. Et serraient. Se resserraient, encore, tandis que la panique s'agitait en lui… pour se muer en colère.

Non, il avait encore le choix, lui criait une voix. La sagesse d'Obi-Wan était toujours là, une main immatérielle et réconfortante sur son épaule. Il sentit ses propres phalanges perdre leurs couleurs sous la pression de ses doigts serrés. Il avait encore le choix. Détruire cette âme sordide. Son sabre-laser était à quelques centimètres de sa main. Accorder le souhait de Salanka. Fuir ce cauchemar. Et retrouver Padmé.

Il avait toujours le choix.

La retrouver, étreindre sa vie. Et oublier son visage gravé dans la pierre.

Il avait encore le choix.

Il sentit ses phalanges blanchies sous la tension se relâcher lentement.

Il avait le choix.

Oui, il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas, Obi-Wan ? Son mentor. Le père qu'il n'avait pas eu et enfin le frère avec qui il avait tissé et partagé cette même sueur froide et moite, d'abord des entrainements, puis des combats, les plongeant ensemble dans la boue et le sang qui abreuvent le sol des champs de bataille. Partager cette même honte d'envoyer à l'abattoir par centaines et milliers leurs hommes, aveugles de ce qui les attendait. Partager ces moments où l'on ne vient pas savourer la victoire, mais compter impavidement ses troupes.

Oui il avait le choix. N'est-ce pas, Padmé ? Son unique goutte d'amour dans le désert d'émotion que devait être l'Ordre. Son ilot de plénitude, de paix qu'il ne trouvait nulle par ailleurs, en qui ou en quoi. Son ange, avait-il dit un jour. Qu'il était sot. Padmé. Ce merveilleux brasier qui animait les rouages de son cœur, faisant circuler le sang dans ses veines, actionnant ses muscles.

Oui il avait le choix.

Qu'était le prix de sa prétendue liberté face aux vies de ceux qu'il aimait ?

Lentement, il fléchit pour s'écraser à genoux sur les marches de l'hôtel. Bo Vanda se trompait, son bien le plus précieux avait toujours été Padmé. Elle se trompait. Sa liberté n'était rien.

« Je te l'offre… » fit-il dans un souffle.

Il retira ses doigts du prisme. Les yeux jaunes toujours braqués sur lui. En eux brulait la jouissance sordide de la passion.

« Je te l'offre, » répéta-t-il plus fermement dans un dernier trémolo.

Il sentit le lien de Force se tisser entre la Sith et lui.

« Je te l'offre. » Son timbre s'était embrasé de détermination.

« Lève-toi, ignorant que tu es. À présent, mon apprenti tu deviens. En échange de ta servitude, je t'offrirai ce que tu sembles tant désirer. »

  
  


**.oXOXo.**

  
  


Anakin descendait dans la crypte méditer. Il avait appris à apprécier ce lieu de silence et d'obscurité. Il sentait les pulsations lentes et douces des cristaux, s'élevait avec eux dans la Force, sa présence dansait au rythme de leurs paresseuses vagues. Il essayait de retrouver une paix qui ne l'avait que trop peu accompagnée ces dernières années. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, systématiquement elle se trouvait balayée. Les paresseuses vagues se muaient en ouragan. Le noyant dans de funestes visions, entourées de visages d'une horrible pâleur.

  
  


Et le temps passait, la panique et la tristesse venant le grignoter petit bout par petit bout. Il ne tentait plus de batailler pour faire renaitre la paix. Il s'élevait vers la colère, cherchant la volonté brute. Celle qui les sauverait. Celle qui l’apaiserait autant qu'elle l'embraserait.

  
  


Puis, lorsqu'il atteignait le paroxysme de la concentration qu'il pouvait offrir et supporter, il relâchait ses émotions dans la Force. Progressivement, son aura se métamorphosait. Se parant de couleurs plus ternes, révélant des facettes plus froides.

  
  


Aussi s'attela-t-il à construire des boucliers mentaux toujours plus hauts, toujours plus épais. Les accommodants à la nature changeante de sa Force. Tentant par la même occasion de ne pas laisser trop de place au lien hardant qui le liait au sombre seigneur Sith.

Pardon, sombre Alchimiste Sith. Car il avait rapidement saisi à quel point ce détail était d'une importance cruciale pour elle.

  
  


Et le lien rapidement se développa. Comme des chainons, tantôt brulants, tantôt glacials. Parfois inexistants. Tout dépendait de l'humeur de la Sith. L'âme de Bo Vanda, qui suintait la fourberie et la cruauté, teintait progressivement de ses sombres desseins son propre esprit.

  
  


Frôlant alors l'insupportable lorsque ses paupières cherchaient les doux bras du repos. Son sommeil sans rêves fut très vite entaché par les songes de boucheries, de cruautés, de longs cris d'agonie, de suppliques, dans un amoncèlement de corps difformes jusqu'à en boucher l'horizon. Ponctués, parfois, par les tout aussi intolérables visages livides de ses compagnons. Les murmures et jubilations constantes de Bo Vanda s'élevant dans une sorte de lugubre mélodie.

  
  


Oh il avait bien essayé de rester éveillé, au début. Mais, harassé de fatigue, il avait fini par s'effondrer et le foisonnement des morts comme des vivants informes l'avait rattrapé au galop.

  
  


Tant d'images sordides venant polluer son sommeil l'avaient obligé à préférer les transes de guérison entourées de boucliers mentaux aux séduisants bras de Morphée. Le résultat était plus que mitigé et n'était en rien comparable à un réel sommeil, mais le sommeil « réparateur » était un luxe qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié depuis sa brutale arrivée sur Salanka.

  
  


Ainsi, Anakin ne dormit plus.

  
  


Il ne dormit plus et les cernes violacés avaient alors colonisé le tour de ses yeux. Il avait cependant réussi à se raser : un plaisir qu'il avait apprécié d'une joie presque enfantine. Et ce fut tout une histoire...

  
  


Comme lui avait appris Bo Vanda, sa forteresse Sith prenait place dans la montagne d'Imkrim. Elle l'avait construit elle-même du temps où l'empire Sith était à son apogée, régnant sur la galaxie.

Des pans entiers d'histoires jonchés de sang, de guerres, de conquêtes et de trahisons (tout à l'image et l'honneur des Sith), qu'Anakin avait commencé à entrevoir – et surtout, lire – sous un autre jour grâce aux nombreux grimoires cornés, jaunis et poussiéreux entreposés dans une immense salle voutée.

  
  


Anakin ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu pareil fatras. Des étagères couvertes d'objets de toutes formes et de toutes auras, très souvent obscures, pour ne rien changer à l’atmosphère aussi saturée en poussière qu’en Force maléfique. Les entrelacs de câbles tels des lianes noires couraient de toute par la pièce. Il s'était fait la remarque mentale d'étudier ce système avec attention plus tard.

  
  


Tout en parcourant les rayonnages, Bo Vanda ruminait et marmonnait dans de sombres sifflements les histoires de seigneurs Sith, toutes plus sanguinolentes et tragiques les unes que les autres.

Mais aussi le rôle qu'avaient eux les Jedi, dans des versions très différentes de celles qu'il avait pu étudier dans son… ancienne vie, pensa-t-il dans un mélange de sentiments incertains.

  
  


Bo Vanda changea de ton, plus jubilante, devant surement raconter avec beaucoup trop de détails les expériences qu'elle avait pratiqué sur le vivant et le mort. Et le vivant après la mort aussi, soit dit au passage. Ou mort et vivant en moment temps, Anakin ne savait plus trop quels mots poser sur les images qui venaient parfois parsemer intempestivement son esprit.

  
  


Son attention fut alors attirée par un étrange murmure. Sur une étagère débordante de fioles colorées, une d'elles semblait… l'appeler ?

Anakin se rapprocha prudemment.

Quelque chose de protéen de mouvait dans un liquide vert. La forme sombre aux reflets irisés pulsait aux rythmes de doux murmures qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il se rapprocha encore. C'était une voix familière, il en était sûr, une voix qu'il aimait. Il leva ses mains devant lui pour saisir le récipient de verre quand un sifflement strident lui fit porter ses mains à son crâne.

  
  


« N'y touche PAS ».

  
  


Il recula de plusieurs pas sous l'ordre de son Maître, le cœur battant autant de surprise que de peur.

  
  


« Ses sales pattes de Jedi qui touchent à tout… aucune jugeote… j'aurais dû le laisser et le regarder agoniser dans sa bêtise… Le respect pour les œuvres d'arts et de science ? Mort ! Et ça veut maitriser mes sciences sacrées… foutus Jedi… touchent à ce qui ne les regarde pas, » la Sith bougonna encore durant quelques minutes avant de reprendre son long récit des conflits qui avaient ponctué la galaxie.

  
  


'Son Maître'

Anakin ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps l'idée ne l’émouvait plus. Bo Vanda, la Sith, l'Alchimiste, était devenue son Maître.

Et son nouveau Maître le sermonnait encore comme un débutant. Comme l'avait fait tant de fois Obi-Wan… une habitude qui l'avait poursuivi alors même qu'il eut été promu Chevalier.

  
  


Mais c'était 'dans son ancienne vie'.

Était-ce de la nostalgie ? Redevenir un apprenti n'était pas une position des plus confortable.

  
  


'Non, avoir à nouveau un Maître, nuance'. Il pinça ses lèvres avec irritation. Il pourrait aussi très bien détruire l'Holocron qui enfermait l'esprit et ne plus avoir à subir cette humiliante rétrogradation. Sauf qu'il avait besoin des secrets de la Sith… Et qu'était-il devenu maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait trop que penser de son statut : était-il toujours un Jedi ? Un Sith… ?

Son Maître se chargea de le tirer abruptement de ses réflexions.

  
  


« Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni un enfant, ni un homme, ni un Jedi, ni Sith. Tout au plus es-tu un aveugle à qui l'on a cousu des yeux, découvrant tel un nourrisson le monde qui l'entour, mais tu n'es pas encore près à recevoir mes secrets. »

  
  


« Alors quand serai-je prêt ? »

  
  


Bo Vanda n'avait pas répondu. Elle l'avait laissé continuer son exploration de la forteresse, lui interdisant seulement certaines pièces.

  
  


Parmi celles autorisées, il avait réussi à trouver son bonheur de mécanicien : des caisses remplies d'outils de précisions. Bien que millénaires et rouillés pour la plupart, les objets les plus rudimentaires pouvaient encore être remis en état. Affûter certains tourne-vis et pince pour bricoler encore d'autres outils et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux petits engins de rouages, de câbles et de pièces biscornues.

  
  


Il ne faisait aucun doute que les outils n'avaient pas eux comme dessein originel la simple mécanique. Certains étaient encore visiblement émoussés et oxydés par quelques taches brunâtres écaillées dont la nature ne laissait guère place aux doutes.

  
  


C'est là aussi qu'il avait trouvé tout un arsenal de lames et de couteaux – et quelques autres objets mordants dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître l'usage. Devant un morceau de métal poli et un bol d'eau, il avait entrepris de tailler sa barbe hirsute qui lui bouffait la partie inférieure du visage. Voir son reflet lui avait d'ailleurs procuré un certain malaise. Mal taillée, mais taillée. C'était ce qui restait de sa barbe : de ras poils drus. Et quelques trous.

  
  


Il avait aussi entrepris de remettre progressivement son corps en état. La pratique du sabre et leurs katas lui avaient manqué. Il répétait les formes, de la forme I à la forme V, de loin sa préférée. Ajustait les mouvements, tranchait un ennemi invisible, parait des tirs muets et des sabres fantomatiques. Jusqu'à ce que ses membres tremblent et luisent de sueurs. Alors il redescendait dans les profondeurs glaciales de la crypte, s'immergeait dans l'eau gelée et recommençait son cycle de méditation tourmentée.

  
  


Et patiemment la routine traçait son chemin. Il apprenait l'histoire, les techniques, la méditation Sith… il apprit la patience. Il avait besoin des secrets de son Maître et manifestement, Salanka lui donnait du temps à revendre.

  
  


**.oXOXo.**

  
  


Un jour ou une nuit, son Maître comprit que son apprenti se soustrayait à ses visions par des transes de guérison au lieu du sommeil. Sa découverte la transporta d'une jubilation sauvage, trouvant ainsi prétexte à le punir, forçant alors son esprit par leur lien, elle lui soumit le théâtre de ses horreurs. Le couvrant de rires humiliants et de discours rabaissant aussitôt tenta-t-il de repousser les images de son esprit.

  
  


« Pauvre petite chose. Tu veux toucher le soleil, mais n'es pas même capable de le regarder en face. Traite-toi, toi qui te recroquevilles pour haleter sous mon savoir que tu n'es pas capable d'apprécier. Tu as rampé devant moi, mais n'es qu'une perte de temps. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte prêt à donner en pâture à des Hutts ce qui lui était si cher. Honnis-toi, car ce que tu as vendu pour cette connaissance t'est dénué de sens. »

  
  


« Jamais ! »

  
  


« Tes amis agoniseront comme tu es entrain de le faire sous le poids de mon savoir. »

  
  


Anakin n'avait pas réagi. Déchiré entre sa morale, ses espoirs, et son orgueil.

Puis il avait ouvert les yeux en même temps que son esprit. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment regardé, il avait observé. Et il avait vomi.

Son Maître avait à nouveau ri aux éclats et avait fait claquer sa langue fourchue tel un fouet.

  
  


« Nettoie mon sol ! »

  
  


Et il avait nettoyé sous les rires moqueurs et les insultes pour reprendre aussitôt les visions de tortures et d'expériences.

  
  


Anakin ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait continué à regarder. Était-ce par refus d'être un lâche ?Incapable d'être à la hauteur, de recevoir le savoir de son Maître ? Trop faible ? Non, il ne l'était pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

  
  


Il avait alors commencé à comprendre certaines choses. Outre la torture Sith, outre les dissections Sith, la sorcellerie Sith, les manipulations des âmes, du corps et de l'esprit. Outre la distillation de la vie elle-même. Bien au-delà, il comprit que seule sa volonté brute pouvait lui permettre soutenir la pression de la cruauté. Une volonté qu'il puisait dans son désir de préserver la vie, dans ses peurs de la perdre, dans sa colère de l'avoir perdue.

Les rangées de corps du Temple se dressaient dans son esprit telle une armée, hurlant son échec. Le tombeau de Padmé enflammait sa colère. Et sa volonté se transforma en une obsession qui nervura progressivement ses yeux d'ocre et de rouge.

  
  


Et le temps, machine imperturbable et implacable, faisait son œuvre.

  
  


Il commença à regarder avec d'autres yeux que les siens. À comprendre cet art si subtil qu'était l'alchimie. En cerner les principes, à caresser du bout des doigts ses lois.

  
  


S'il avait été réticent à ce savoir, il ne s'en montra que plus monstrueusement avide de jour en jour, avide d'instructions, de connaissances… et de pratique. Car il avait commencé à apprécier. Pas la torture, pas les déchirements, les bruits, les malformations et déformations… non. Il comprit qu'il devait aller au-delà des images. Apprécier l'art de l'alchimie. Et cet art, comme tous les autres, demandait en plus de l’érudition, de la pratique. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible, de palpable.

  
  


Lentement, si lentement, il prit gout aux aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans la chair et aux bouches déformées, aux visages sans yeux et aux runes tracés au charbon ou dans le sang.

Lentement, si lentement, il apprenait, et son maître ondulait d'une joie cynique dans la Force.  
  
  



	6. Sicra

**Sicra**

  
  


Il parcourait un grimoire depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Les expériences contées étaient d'une cruauté… excentrique. Un rictus amusé déforma légèrement un coin de ses lèvres. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis les débuts de son enseignement auprès du seigneur Sith ? Des

mois ? Un an ? La magie noire et l'alchimie Sith n'en finissaient pas de le surprendre, abjections au même titre qu'elles l'intriguaient.

Il tourna avec précaution la page craquelée. L'écriture s'arrêtait dans une sorte de gribouillis tavelé de fines giclures brunes. L'auteur avait dû s'arrêter d'écrire tragiquement, constata-t-il dans une pointe d'agacement. Il aurait bien souhaité connaître la suite de la mutation de cette créature humanoïde dont il était question.

Il se recula sur sa chaise en refermant le grimoire dans un bruit mat et tourna la tête, se perdant

pensivement parmi les fioles. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il n’apprenait pas assez vite. Et cette rageuse impression de tourner en rond... sa faim de savoir ne semblait jamais se tarir, tel un monstre affamé du fruit défendu.

Il lui fallait pratiquer. Savoir théoriquement comment muter des créatures par le Côté Obscur était intéressant, mais d'aucune utilité pour sauver ses amis. Pour tuer Dooku et les autres Sith de son espèce, peut-être…

Il tiqua.

'Les autres Sith de son espèce.'

N'en devenait-il pas un, lui aussi ?

Non. Il était différent, meilleur. Il s'abonnait à l'art de l'alchimie, loin des desseins puérils de domination. Il était bien au-delà de ces êtres. De ça. Son but différait en tout point, il n'était pas dans une quête de soumission de la vie. Lui, il cherchait à la préserver. Et à mettre fin à la guerre, au passage. À ramener l'équilibre dans la galaxie.

La paix... Une notion en laquelle il avait fini par avoir bien du mal à discerner la moindre tangibilité. L'histoire n'était qu'un amoncèlement de bains de sang, de conflits... La paix n'était qu'un bref soupir ponctuant deux guerres de plus dans la chronologie peu fameuse de l'Histoire, elles-mêmes quasiment toutes engendrées par des utilisateurs de la Force.

Cette même Force qui donnait la vie, guidait, circulait en chaque parcelle de molécules et d'atomes. Cette Force créatrice aussi d'infamies. Des monstres qu'adorait son Maître mais laissaient encore l'élève septique. Les limites de la mort pouvaient être dissoutes, mais le prix à payer semblait être d'une misère infinie.

Il fallait qu'il trouve la solution, l'équation mystérieuse qui lui permettrait de préserver la vie de ses amis et de sa femme, la force qui détruirait les Sith.

Il se retira de sa contemplation absente des fioles pour quérir son Maître.

**.oXOXo.**

« Maître ».

La forme vaporeuse se rassembla sous les traits familiers reptiliens.

« Je dois partir. Vous me l'avez dit, vous avez engendré et enseveli sous et sur ces terres des Homocules et autres Sithspawn, fruits de vos travaux. Je ne peux plus apprendre des textes anciens, les phrases si riches de savoir autrefois deviennent vides de sens. Il faut que je parte pour arpenter la voie. »

Les yeux de la Sith avaient brillé d'une lueur incisive, semblant lire en lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, aussi

resserra-t-il son emprise autour de ses boucliers mentaux.

« Ce que tu cherches se trouve à l'Est. Mais pour posséder ce qui est à l'Est, il te faudra comprendre ce qui est à l'Ouest. Sicra. Dans son ventre se terrent certains de mes enfants. Rapporte-moi un de leur corps sans âme. Dans l'exercice alors tu pourras effleurer les rouages qui lient les corps et les âmes. Ce sera ta première leçon. Maintenant, pars et n'oublie pas le Code. » et elle récita les versets qu'il n'avait que trop lus :

« La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion.

Par la passion j'obtiens la force.

Par la force j'obtiens le pouvoir.

Par le pouvoir j'obtiens la victoire.

Par la victoire mes chaînes sont brisées... »

Elle pausa, comme pour savourer ses derniers mots :

« ... et la Force me libèrera ».

**.oXOXo.**

Il avait préparé son voyage méthodologiquement. Vivre dans les marais durant autant de temps lui avait octroyé une expérience de survie on ne peut plus formatrice. Il avait chassé des lézards et séché leur viande, rempli une besace d'eau de la caverne. Puis il était parti.

Sicra.

Un conglomérat de pics et crêtes acérées déchirant l'horizon du paysage ocreux de Salanka.

Quelles fureurs avaient pu pétrir ces terres pour en faire naître d'aussi haïssables formes ?

L'odeur fétide des marais était loin derrière lui. La poussière lourde s'était plaquée au sol dans un

mélange boueux qui collait à ses bottes et avait rendu sa marche pénible. Il se serait bien passé de ce

contretemps qui en rajoutait à son irritation palpable.

Irritation.

Irritation était un mot bien euphémique pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était plongé depuis plusieurs jours.

Jour.

Il n'y avait pas de jour ni de nuit ici nom d'un Hutt ! Juste l'écoulement du temps dans une seule et même journée sans fin ! À moins que le temps ne soit figé ? C'était une pensée bien plus appropriée après les termes de Salanka. Pourtant, il devait bien se trouver, dans un recoin de sa mémoire, les proportions temporelles de Coruscant. Donc il pouvait rationnellement parler de « journées approximatives » par rapport aussi à son horloge biologique interne...

Anakin pinça l'arrête de son nez, consterné par ses propres réflexions.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait que croître au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait vainement de la refouler aux portes de son esprit.

Il tira de sa carnassière un morceau de viande et s'assit sur un petit rocher bien inconfortable. Il mastiquait tout en ruminant le souvenir de son entretien avec l'Holocron et se rendait compte avec surprise que la perspective de manipuler – enfin – l'excitait. Il était excité à l'idée d'ôter l'âme de corps, de pratiquer des rites complètement honnis des Jedi. Que penserait son ancien maître de lui ? Anakin renifla.

Il s'en fichait.

Obi-Wan n'était plus là, le Conseil Jedi n'était plus là. Personne pour lui dicter sa conduite, il pouvait laisser libre place à ses émotions. La seule chose qui lui importait était la vie de Padmé. Le jour où il repartirait d'ici – si un jour il repartait... Il secoua rageusement la tête, oh oui, il repartirait... Et il les sauverait tous de ses cauchemars. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

**.oXOXo.**

Si le chemin dans les crêtes était né de torrent, l'eau avait dû s'évaporer jusqu'à la siccité dans des temps anciens. Il n'y avait qu'une odeur de soufre qui lui avait empoisonné les poumons. L'odeur âcre était dissipée à mesure qu'il pénétra dans les boyaux rocheux de Sicra.

Ses yeux ne lui servaient décidément à rien sur cette planète, aveugle, il n'aurait pas été plus avantagé. La Force le guidait, encore et toujours. Ou peut-être était-ce Salanka qui le conduisait ? La présence affligée émanait de chaque grain de poussière.

Qu'allait-il trouver dans ces cavernes ? Salanka le pleurait déjà.

Elle haïssait ce qui grouillait en Sicra. En ses quatre filles et fils coulait le venin du Sith qui avait pris place en Imkrim. Venin qui avait manifestement corrompu celui qu'elle avait choisi pour les en libérer. De sombres desseins guidaient ses pas. Pourtant, il y avait encore du bon en lui. Une lueur d'espoir qui portait le visage de ses compagnons. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Elles les lui rappelaient pourtant leurs souvenirs dans quelques visions, tentait de maintenir son lien avec eux...

Mais il ne le lui ramènerait pas avant qu'il ne l'ait guéri de la Sith et ses créations.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne, elle n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, Salanka, dans un geste de pitié, entreprit de le guider dans les couloirs rocheux de Sicra pour lui faire rencontrer la première aberration qu'abritait sa deuxième fille.

Sicra sentit la présence de l'intrus entre ses rochers.

« Mère, pourquoi guides-tu une présence si sombre jusqu'à mes enfants ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passera, tu sais ce qu'il fera à ceux que j'ai accepté de protéger et de nourrir. »

« Sicra, ma fille, tes enfants ne te chérissent pas, ils t'ont rongé de l'intérieur, salissent tes pierres, ne le vois-tu pas ? Sicra, tes enfants sont morts depuis des siècles déjà... je te regarde agoniser lentement comme a péri ta sœur Imkrim et pourtant je vois que tu me redoutes et me maudis dans ton cœur pour mon action. C'est de leurs sacrifices que renaitront tes vrais enfants, j'en fais le serment. »

« Mes vrais enfants tu leur envoie la mort. Qu'il puisse échouer dans sa tentative de me les ôter, je le maudis, lui et sa vaine quête. »

Salanka ne répondit pas à sa fille qui déjà s'était recroquevillée entre les crêtes et les crevasses. Sa fille se débâterait, mais sa fille savait. Seuls les desseins de Salanka la mère comptaient. Car Salanka la mère était prête à tout pour purger ses enfants du poison.

C'est ainsi qu'Anakin rencontra, par un hasard qui n'en était pas un, Arkrak'R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On aime se balader sur Salanka : c'est chouette, plein de couleurs, et puis c'est drôlement accueillant.


	7. Amir

**Amir**

Arkrak'R était parti ramasser les limaces albinos loin, près de la surface. Il n'avait pas très bien saisi la raison qui l'avait poussée à s'en approcher autant. Peut-être l'espoir d'en trouver un peu plus…

Ses bras saisissaient les pierres avec fluidité. Il plantait ses griffes dans la roche tendre lorsqu'un bruit le détourna de son ascension. Sa langue fourchue fouetta l'air et capta une odeur inconnue.

Un Amar ? Il fronça l'arrête écailleuse surplombant ses yeux. Non, même le clan ennemi ne portait pareille odeur.

Hâtivement, il balança ses bras d'une corniche à une autre, poussant sur ses courtes jambes, poursuivant l'émanation étrangère de sa langue. Il arriva au-dessus de la créature sans un bruit. Elle marchait d'un pas presque flottant, évitant et passant comme si elles n'avaient été là, les pierres et les crevasses qui n'attendaient qu'à l'attraper.

Arkrak'R prit le temps de la détailler. Bipède. Bras courts. Un visage plat et lisse, dénué d'écaille. Pas de cornes, pas de griffes… plus démuni qu'un nourrisson. Une proie facile. Comestible ? Il allait très vite le savoir.

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin marchait d'un pas fluide lorsque son instinct lui cria de se saisir de son arme. D'un même mouvement, aussi précis que rapide, il fit un pas sur le côté, sentant alors le mouvement de l'air qu'une chose déplaçait dans sa chute. Activant son sabre-laser, la lumière bleutée inonda le corridor rocheux.

Alors il découvrit une créature à la peau blafarde et écailleuse. Une cage thoraciques aux côtes saillantes et au ventre creusé qui se séparait en deux membres courts et voûtés, terminées de trois doigts griffus. L'être avait un long museau, la face semblable à celle d'un serpent. Sur sa tête et ses épaules de petites cornes avaient troué sa peau de reptile albinos. Seules deux grandes oreilles poilues venaient interrompre cette masse écailleuse.

Mais le plus intrigant restaient les deux longs, très longs, bras ballant de chaque côtés de son buste. Comme dépourvus de chair, ils ne semblaient n'être que peau et os, descendant jusqu'aux rotules des membres inférieurs et aboutissaient en des mains toutes aussi grandes et osseuses, crispées et parées de long doigts faméliques et griffus.

Les deux être restèrent, dans un temps infinitésimal, interdits de surprise.

**.oXOXo.**

Arkrak'R était face à un problème encore jamais rencontré. Le monochrome de sa vision était traversé par un rayon d'une teinte inconnue, traçant une ligne de feu presque insoutenable dans son regard.

Le faisceaux de lumière s'approcha de son museau. Son instinct lui criait de fuir. Cette chose était dangereuse. Et la créature qui la maniait l'était encore plus. Elle avait évité sa charge avec une rapidité que seuls les chasseurs ont.

« Qu'es-tu ? »

Si les sonorités lui étaient inconnues, Arkrak'R en saisissait le sens. Quelle magie opérait dans la bouche de cette créature ?

« Je suis Arkrak'R, un fils de Sicra, membre du clan des Amir. » lança-t-il d'un ton puissant et fier, masquant la peur de sa voix.

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin, qui n'avait rien comprit aux claquements gutturales, avait saisit l'essence du message. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

La créature se redressa lentement, toujours sous le joug du sabre-laser.

« Je me suis présenté à toi… mais tu ne l'as pas fait en retour. Qui es-tu, que viens tu faire entre les pierres de Sicra ? »

Les rétines de la créature – comment déjà ? Akrrakaire ? Arkadaire ? Oh et puis _blast_ – s'étaient rétrécies en de très fines pupilles. Les mêmes yeux que son Maître constata-t-il, les teintes de rouges en moins. La curiosité d'Anakin envers la première chimère qu'il rencontrait physiquement le laissait dans une inextricable contemplation. Son Maître avait fait un travail remarquable. Elle serait parfaite. Il n'avait simplement aucune idée de par où pour commencer.

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Je suis un élève qui souhaite apprendre. »

« Ton nom a autant d'importance que le mien, je tiens à le connaître. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peut-être parce que, depuis qu'il avait un nouveau Maître, il s'était efforcé de l'oublier. Peut-être que son nom lui rappelait trop son ancienne vie. Une vie qu'il s'était résolue à enfermer sous scellé minutieusement, et particulièrement en présence de son Maître.

« Anakin. Je m'appelle Anakin Sky… Skyman. »

Oui, il avait envie d'entendre ce surnom, la nostalgie l'avait emporté. Après tout, son Maître n'était pas là pour punir cet élan du passé. De _son_ passé. Une esquisse de sourire était née dans un coin de ses lèvres. Il abaissa légèrement son sabre.

**.oXOXo.**

Deux sons « k » dans un même nom, cela sonnait bien aux longues oreilles poilus d'Arkrak'R. Il remarqua le geste subtil du bâton de lumière.

« Et ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, qu'est ce ? »

La créature tourna son regard sur l'objet incandescent dans un léger levé d'arcade. La question paraissait-elle incongrue ? Sa face plate paraissait considérer la remarque avec un air surpris.

« C'est... une sorte de sabre de lumière. Un sabre-laser. »

Il dressa une oreille perplexe.

« Une arme avec laquelle je peux trancher un peu tout et n'importe quoi, » ajouta-t-il face à l'oreille qui s'était dressée et sa tête légèrement inclinée.

« Peux-tu même trancher la pierre ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

Le Anakin Sky'man amorça alors un geste vif vers la parois.

« NON ! »

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, l'expression de perplexité avait changé de camps.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de blesser la Mère pour me le prouver, je te crois mon ami. Ton arme est mortelle, Sicra me le souffle. Tout comme elle brûle mes yeux. »

Dans un chuintement, le bleu se rétracta dans son manche.

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris – à défaut d'entendre des raclements gutturales étrangers.

_'_ _Mon ami_?'

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais le message était clair d'une envie sous-jacente de connaître l'autre, de s'apprivoiser. Arkrak'R dégageait de lui ce désir de le comprendre, de le saisir dans une curiosité enfantine. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Tout sur Salanka ne lui avait inspiré que méfiance ou hostilité. Salanka elle-même compris.

Se pouvait-il que des créatures sur cette terre pourrie ne le soient pas ?

Sa curiosité utopique l'emporta.

« Tu as déclaré faire partie d'un peuple. Peux-tu me conduire à celui-ci ? »

Arkrak'R agita frénétiquement ses oreilles et émis quelques grognements gargouilleux en claquant sa mâchoire, découvrant une rangée de dents peu amicales.

« Ce sera un honneur que de présenter une créature de la surface à Amir'R. »

**.** o **XOXo.** **  
**

Ils avaient marché, sauté enjambé escaladé et rampé dans le noir pendant plusieurs heures. Ne s'arrêtant que pour lécher de l'eau suintant à même la paroi. Arkrak'R paraissait tout excité, ses oreilles bougeant frénétiquement. Il lui parla de son peuple, de leur nids, de sorte de limaces gluantes et en aucunement appétissantes dont ils se nourrissaient tous. Et effectivement, ils en croisèrent un quelques-unes de toutes tailles sur leur chemin. Malheureusement pour elles, car Arkrak'R les cueillait aussitôt. Il en avait bien proposé à Anakin qui avait décliné, sachant parfaitement que tôt ou tard il n'aurait plus vraiment le choix.

Il avait rangé dans un recoin de sa tête la voix de son Maître à mesure qu'il laissait derrière lui la Forteresse d'Imkrim. Il ne voulait pas y penser, seulement goûter et apprécier ce moment de partage désintéressé de pouvoir, ce lien qui se dessinait doucement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Que c'était bon. Au même titre que cela lui apparut si lointain… Ses amis lui manquaient. Il se rappelait ses missions avec Obi-Wan. Puis avec Ahsoka. Oui, ce contact et ses rencontres saines lui avaient manqués.

Ils arrivèrent lorsque les doigts d'Anakin eurent perdu toutes couleurs à force de s'accrocher de prises en prises et de ramper sur le sol dénué de chaleur.

Comment pareil endroit pouvait exister dans ce qui lui avait paru un amas de crêtes et de pics lugubres ? Sicra regorgeait d'autant de mystères et de découvertes qu'Imkrim.

Étendant ses sens, Anakin palpa la caverne. Elle était immense. Des créatures de la même signature énergique que son compagnon émanaient de partout dans les parois. Les nids, probablement ?

Levant son regard vers la surface, Anakin découvrit avec surprise des étoiles. Des constellations de petits points lumineux si haut que leurs rayons ne pouvaient dissiper l'obscurité régnante.

« C'est ici. » et sur ces mots Arkrak'R poussa un long raclement qui alla ricocher sur les parois de Sicra.

. **oXOXo.**

Anakin déposa sa charge de limaces au sol. Arkrak'R se releva à ses côtés, un rictus satisfait pliait les coins de ses mâchoires.

« Kim'in sera ravie, je suis sûr qu'elle se languit de repartir à la cueillette, trois cycles que nous sommes partis ! Ma compagne va en avoir marre de la petite, je te le dis, Sicra me le souffle ! »

Oh oui, Anakin avait bien cerné Kim'R depuis son arrivée que son ami surnommait tendrement Kim'in. Une Amir téméraire avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Garder la petite ne l'embêtait pas mais elle préférait largement partir de longs cycles ramper toujours plus loin entre les crevasses.

Anakin s'assit sur le rebord escarpé du nid, les jambes dans le vide. Il était l'hôte de cette bien étrange et à la fois si commune famille depuis plusieurs cycles déjà. Cycles de sommeil, bien entendu. Le temps était régi en cycle de sommeil, et les Amir en possédaient des longs, des courts… Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à s'adapter, les nombreux voyages de planètes en planètes qu'il avait effectué dans le passé lui avait donné une adaptation toute particulière à tous types de décalages horaire. Et après tout, n'importe quel cycle aurait fait l'affaire après avoir passé autant de temps dans les marais intemporels, ou dans la Forteresse de son Maître.

Il contempla dans la Force la centaine de petites lumières des Amir. Il s'était passé de sa vue, baignait dans la Force constamment, avançait dans le chemin qu'elle traçait pour lui. Ses méditations et rêves étaient toujours aussi tourmentées, mais loin de son Maître, quelque chose s'était rallumé imperceptiblement en lui. Peut-être était-ce la présence d'Arkrak'R. Un Amir à la présence rassurante qui croyait en une vie simple. Ramasser des limaces, s'occuper de sa progéniture, converser avec les membres du clan de nouveaux chemins trouvés, ou encore des difficultés qu'ils rencontraient avec le clan opposé, les Amar.

Ces derniers ses trouvaient de l'autre côté du fleuve boueux en contrebas. Une limite physique qui n'empêchaient pas certains raides dans les contrés opposées de temps à autre, se finissant souvent en affrontement de dents et de griffes.

Anakin avait proposé son aide quand il avait découvert la guerre qui les opposaient depuis leurs créations, mais sa présence n'était que tolérée de par son amitié avec Arkrak'R. Il restait pour les autres, un étranger, un « de l'extérieur ». En d'autre terme, il n'était pas un Amir et n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Frustrant, mais Anakin s'en fichait. Il s'était fait accepter lentement par Kim'R et leur progéniture bruyante et gloutonne. Ce semblant d'équilibre le rassasiait. Pour l'instant.

Car les mots de son Maître couraient toujours dans son esprit. Il lui fallait récupérer un corps sans âme. Ôter une âme…

Anakin glana un regard derrière lui, Arkrak'R bataillait avec sa fille pour qu'elle ne dévore pas trop rapidement les limaces.

Il se rappela le temps de leur rencontre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris son âme avant de le connaître ? Avant de s'y attacher ? Les choses auraient pu être si simple. L'idée, à présent, le répugnait.

Et pourquoi pas rester ici, après tout ? Jusqu'à la fin du monde et des temps…

Il secoua sa tête dans un souffle comme pour chasser la pensée. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le devait pas.

Kim'R passa à ses côtés et lui adressa un salut cordial avant de s'élancer sur les parois. Elle serait de bien meilleure humeur dans quelques cycles et des limaces gluantes dans sa besace. Tant mieux.

Kim'R et Arkrak'R.  
Les voir ensemble le tuait. Lui rappelait sans cesse ces moments qu'il passait avec Padmé. Qu'il aurait pu passer avec elle s'il n'y avait pas eu… Trop de choses. La guerre, le Sénat, l'Ordre Jedi…Et cette maudite planète, et ces maudites visions. Tout. Tout ne faisait que le séparer inéluctablement d'elle. Il crevait d'amour comme on meurt de soif. Lentement, mais sûrement.

C'est quelques cycles plus tard que le destin lui offrit ce qu'il désirait tant de son inconscient le plus sombre. La lumière de Kim'R s'éteignit brusquement dans la Force, et Sicra sentit que son fragile équilibre venait de vaciller avec elle. Sicra le souffla à tous, Amir et Amar.

**.oXOXo.**

Le corps de Kim'R fut découvert de l'autre côté du fleuve par des éclaireurs et sentinelles chargés de veiller sur la frontière. Lacérées de crocs et de griffes, il n'avait pas été compliqué de déduire la cause de la mort.

Et comme la mort vient cueillir sans ménagement pour les vivants, elle laissa Arkrak'R sombrer dans une inextricable porteur.

La défunte avait été entreposé sur le catafalque de pierre finement ciselé pour que chacun de la tribu puisse la pleurer avant de la rendre à la terre. Arkrak'R avait souhaité lui-même l'embaumer d'argile provenant du fleuve dans un dernier geste de tendresse avant que le corps soit placé à son tour dans la crevasse la plus proche du dôme constellé.

Puis il était rentré dans sa tanière près de sa fille. Il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec qui que ce soit. Pendant plusieurs cycles.

Anakin était alors retrouvé à sa solitude. Une bonne vieille amie qui avait pour majeure inconvénient de lui laisser beaucoup trop de temps pour ruminer sur la mort, ravivant les souvenirs des trop nombreux Jedi et Padawan tombés lors de la guerre.

Trop faible, il était toujours trop faible pour protéger les siens. S'il avait outrepassé les stupides avis du clan Amir, il aurait depuis longtemps anéanti leurs ennemis. Kim'R n'aurait pas été prise d'un coup et pour toujours. Endormit comme la pierre et comme l'âme de son ami. Il ne serait pas là à essayer de percer l'obscurité, loin au-delà de la boue. À haïr dans le vide ce qui l'avait rendu à sa solitude et son affligeante impuissance qui le répugnait.

Il marcha puis grimpa jusqu'à la tanière d'Arkrak'R. Des limaces crevées et déshydratées formaient un tas de bave séchées à l'entrée. Sûrement quelques uns de la tribu avaient essayé de l'attirer hors de son trou.

La petite mordillait sans l'appétit qui la caractérisait tant. Trop jeune pour comprendre, trop vieille pour ne pas sentir l'absence. Son ami était au fond, recroquevillé, regardant sans voir sa fille. Sans prêter attention à Anakin. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et frôla d'une main celles griffues qui reposaient sur ses genoux calleux. Les yeux de la créature frémirent un instant en sa direction. Le distinguait-il seulement ?

Incertain de savoir quoi dire, il ne parla pas tout de suite. Il s'assit plutôt silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais quitté cette caverne avec les tiens ? »

Arkrak'R bascula lentement sa tête en sa direction.

« Pour y trouver quoi ? Je sais ce qu'il y a au-dehors. Les seuls qui en sont revenu ont eux les yeux brûlés. Dehors il n'y a qu'un désert qui ne veut pas de nous, une réalité trop cruelle pour être vue. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des êtres condamnés à un conflit sans fin, mais ainsi va notre vie, ainsi va la vie. Ainsi va Sicra, la seule mère que nous connaissons et qui jamais ne nous à abandonnée. »

« Je vie dans le noir avec vous depuis des cycles déjà, quelle importance ? Au pied d'une autre montagne se trouve un marécage, je pourrais conduire les Amir là-bas. Ta fille y grandirait sans que la mort plane au-dessus de sa tête. »

« Mais tu n'es pas comme nous, Anakin Skyman. Tu n'es pas un Amir, pas même un Amar. Tu vis dans le noir mais possède une chose que nous ne possédons pas, tu peux marcher dans l'obscurité et diriger tes pas comme si un chemin t'étais déjà tracé. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Regardes-toi. Tu veux que nous fuyons hors de nos terres alors que toi-même y es venu en y trouvant plus de paix que tu ne sembles jamais en avoir trouvé à l'extérieur. Même si je voulais te suivre, les Amir ne le feraient pas. Et pourquoi ? Pour y vivre dans la même solitude qui t'a bercé ? Je n'offrirai pas ça à ma fille. »

Ils restèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Ce fut Anakin qui le brisa pour le seconde fois :

« Je ne peux prendre une décision pour tous les Amir, » commença-t-il lentement, « mais je peux offrir à ta fille un avenir meilleur. Celui-là même que je veux pour les miens. »

Arkrak'R le fixa un moment, incertain. Il retourna lentement poser son regard sur sa fille qui s'était rapprochée doucement, un bout de limace dans la patte. Dans un accord silencieux, elle continua sa progression pour se lover contre son père qui passa un membre autour de son dos, posant sa patte sur sa tête chauve, caressant du bout de ses doigts ses petites oreilles duveteuses. Elle se mit à ronronner.

« Arkrak'R, » reprit Anakin, son ton plus insistant, « je peux lui épargner ce que la guerre t'a pris comme ce que la mienne m'a ôté. J'amènerai la paix en Sicra, et si ce n'est pas pour les Amir, ce sera pour toi. »

« L'équilibre des choses n'est pas aussi simple à obtenir… »

« Mais la guerre n'est pas un équilibre. » Anakin n'avait pu ravaler son irritation. Il ne comprenait pas son ami. « Et que proposes-tu ? Rester là sans rien faire, à dépérir avec le corps de Kim'R, sachant très bien que ce sort pourrait être un jour le tien ? Ce n'est pas le premier Amir que je vois recouvert d'argile à cause de ces stupides affrontements. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je ne suis pas des votre, je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais votre philosophie. Mais je sais ce que cela fait de perdre ceux qu'on aime. Et je refuse cet avenir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il leva rageusement pour shooter dans une limace qui valsa à travers de la tanière. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. N'importe comment. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup trop la sienne. Sauf que lui se battait pour obtenir la paix.

Il se retourna vers son ami qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux la petite.

« Si tu ne veux rien faire pour toi ou les tiens, condamnes-tu aussi ta fille ? »

Arkrak'K le fusilla du regard, ses oreilles couchées en arrière.

« Jamais ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur la petite recroquevillée qui continuait de ronronner près de son père.

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! »

« Tu n'es pas un Amir. »

« Mais je suis ton ami. Tu m'as offert une paix en m'accueillant chez toi que je n'avais pas goûté depuis des lustres. Non, je n'appartiens pas à Sicra et ne serai jamais un Amir. Voilà pourquoi je peux te rendre cette paix en retour. Pour ce qu'il te reste à protéger et aimer. Il suffit que tu me le demandes. »

Le silence s'étira longuement, Arkrak'R semblant enlisé dans un tempétueux conflit intérieur. Ses yeux se reportèrent à nouveau sur sa fille.

Qu'elle était belle. Ses petites oreilles frémirent quand il gratta son crâne perlé de minuscules écailles molles. Elle lui faisait penser à Kim'sin. Kim'sin qui n'était plus. La mort était trop douloureuse. Mais ainsi allait la vie. Une succession de naissances et puis de morts. Il savait pourtant, avait assisté aux deuils d'autres de ses frères et sœurs. Il en avait vu se laisser mourir de faim par la perte.

Lui, il lui restait encore cet îlot merveilleux qu'était sa fille.

Et puis il se revit couvrir le corps de Kim'R d'argile, caressant sa peau lisse de ses doigts boueux pour effacer la présence de son corps. Il se revoyait la caresser comme il caressait les douces oreilles de sa fille. Sa vue se brouilla. D'un coup de langue il se lécha le visage, et enfouit son museau dans le creux du cou de sa petite, inspirant son odeur. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle aussi.

Les mots de Anakin Skyman signifiaient briser l'équilibre de Sicra. Mais était-ce ça, l'équilibre de Sicra ? Ce vide dans sa poitrine qui ne semblait pouvoir être comblé, même par la présence de sa fille ? Ce n'était pas une paix. Et si lui pouvait encore le supporter, imaginer l'innocence de sa fille entachée du même vide qui le rongeait était insupportable.

Pourtant c'était déjà fait. Sa fille grandirait sans Kim'sin. Il poussa un doux souffle dans le creux de son cou.

« Ma fille, Anakin Skyman va veiller sur toi, soi sage. » murmura-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de porter son regard sur son ami :

« J dois aller voir par moi-même quelque chose. »

Anakin le regarda se lever et sortir du nid sans un mot. Il sentit que son ami avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il s'approcha de la petite et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer.

**.oXOXo.**

Il avait rampé et grimpé jusqu'au sommet de la caverne pour se retrouver dans la salle mortuaire. Immense, des silhouettes d'argiles tapissaient les murs. Il circulait dans les couloirs. Ses membres le portèrent jusqu'à celle de Kim'sin. Immobile. Il s'assit devant elle.

_'Si tu ne veux rien faire pour toi ou les tiens, condamnes-tu aussi ta fille ?'  
_

Non, il ne la condamnerait pas, il se refusait de la perdre. Pas elle. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner à Sicra.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa fille, il était assailli du doute. Lorsqu'il quitta Kim'sin et ses cadavres voisins, il était convaincu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour préserver ceux qu'il aimait.

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin tenait toujours dans le creux de ses bras, « la petite ». Elle allait maintenant recevoir un nom, car les Amir ne le recevaient qu'après avoir assisté à la mort d'un de leur clan. Quelle horrible circonstance que de recevoir le sien à la mort de ses propres parents.

Tant de morts, stupides morts. Depuis combien de temps les Amir et Amar s'entre-tuaient-ils ? Comme des animaux. Ils ne faisaient que s'affronter pour le territoire. Mais étaient-ils vraiment différents ? La même guerre se reflétait dans les étoiles à une toute autre échelle. Des animaux. Ils étaient tous des animaux, qu'importe la forme de leurs corps, de leurs liens, de leurs civilisations. Le conflit semblait être le seul but de tout être vivant. Une lutte perpétuelle qui le rendait malade. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. La paix ne pouvait exister tant que tous obstacles n'étaient pas détruits. Éradiqués, annihilés.

**.oXOXo.**

Quand Arkrak'R revient, il hocha simplement de la tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anakin :

« Fais ce que tu dois faire. »

Anakin lui rendit précieusement la petite boule d'écailles endormit.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il s'aperçut pour la première fois que le ciel n'était pas étoilé. Il était juste percé de trous donnant sur la surface. Tout n'était donc qu'illusion constata-t-il dans un reniflement désenchanté.


	8. Amar

**Amar**

Telle une ombre vaporeuse à chacun de ses pas, Anakin avançait. Comme les chasseurs Amir, comme les lézards des marais. Il traquait et ne tarda pas à tomber sur la première créature Amar. Il la reconnut à une chose subtile qu'il n'aurait soupçonné : l'odeur. Elle n'avait pas la même signature olfactive que ces semblables humanoïdes Amir. Très bien. Il allait pouvoir se défouler ses nerfs portés à vifs au fur et à mesure de sa traque. Il fondit sur elle comme Arkrak'R l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre, sauf que sa proie n'avait pas l'avantage d'être sensible à la Force.

La plaquant contre le mur d'une main, il activa son sabre-laser de l'autre. Le bleue envahit l'espace avec soupire de contentement. Ce vrombissement subtile lui avait manqué.

« Où sont les tiens ? »

La créature ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses pupilles dilatées dans un mélange la surprise et la peur.

« Qui… es-tu ? »

La créature voulait griffer ses membres mais les bras immatériels de la Force la clouaient contre la paroi.

Les Amar et Amir avaient-ils cette même manie de poser les mêmes questions stupides lors des premières rencontres ?

« Où sont-ils ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix lente et dangereuse.

Anakin sentit la Force affluer dans ses doigts, y compris celle autrefois de chair.

**.oXOXo.**

Elle étouffait sous la poigne de métal, se débattait dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'être au visage plat. Les doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus tandis qu'une force invisible la broya pour contre la paroi.

« Où sont les tiens ? »

Tandis que l'étau se resserrait, un vent de panique la parcouru, soufflant en elle d'affolantes pensées. L'être était-il celui des légendes ? Le sombre sorcier qui avait étiré les membres des Amirs et Amars, conté par les récits des ancêtres ?

Elle devait alerter son clan. Elle força encore sur ses membres qui commencèrent à trembler sous l'effort pour s'immobiliser de plus bel.

« Où sont-ils ? »

L'ordre brûlait de colère. Elle n'était pas une faible, aussi lui cracha-t-elle un sifflement de mépris, elle ne vendrait pas les siens à ce sorcier.

Le trait de lumière vrombit et sectionna ses pattes inférieures. La douleur jaillit comme son cri resté coincé dans sa trachée écrasée.

Deux yeux jaunes s'ancrèrent dans les siens et elle sentit une présence venimeuse se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Brutale, scindant et labourant ses souvenirs. Les images des siens remontèrent à la surface malgré elle.

Elle escaladait le sentier secret, elle vit les siens, leurs tanières matelassées de boue séchée. Leurs nids chaleureux, leurs visages familiers, sa progénitures, les vieux et les vieilles, ses frères et ses sœurs.

La main, plus dure que la pierre, broyait toujours sa gorge tandis que l'intrusion dolente se retirait de son crâne. Dans un élan de rage, elle souleva ses longs membres pour atteindre le visage plat et lui enfoncer ses doigts osseux dans les orbites. La lumière frappa, plus vive encore, et son bras droit tomba au sol avec le reste de ses pattes. Les griffes de son bras gauche le manquèrent de peu, mais le brûlant avait déjà percé ses côtes.

Puis, dans un chuintement la lumière incandescente disparue. Pour la première fois de sa vie Raïm'M eut froid. Lorsque sa tête tomba contre la pierre elle entendit le murmure de sa mère, elle devait alerter les seins. L'obscurité l'engloutissait déjà.

**.oXOXo.**

Anakin soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'il repoussait du pied les morceaux de corps gisant.

Il ralluma son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, mais étrangement l'obscurité ne fut chassé. Il étendit ses sens, mais n'entendit qu'un grondement sauvage qui le rabroua hors de la Force. Sicra s'était réveillée, il avait souillé sa roche.

Quelle futile tentative pour protéger ses enfants…

Il planta trois de ses doigts dans un orbite de la créature, remuant la chair dans un bruit de succion pour exhumer l'œil de sa cavité et l'arracher d'un coup sec, un filet de nerfs y pendouillant. Ainsi ces yeux pouvaient parfaitement percer la noirceur de la montagne… Il était temps de mettre en pratique son apprentissage.

De son sabre, il traça une ligne de feu sur sa paume puis enroula l'organe gélatineux de ses doigts. Enfin, il fit appelle à la Force, se focalisant sur son envie dévorante de posséder ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Ce qu'il arracherait par la force.

Cette acuité visuelle merveilleuse. Il pouvait sentir ces petites cellules nerveuses grouillantes sous l'effet de la Force… et exploser dans un ' _S_ _plach_ ' sonore.

Il essuya de sa face les giclures par un geste de rage contrôlé. Il n'avait pas été assez délicat. Pas assez maîtrisé. Un de ses grands défauts que son Maître, ses deux Maîtres, lui avaient trop souvent reproché.

Expirant lentement, il entreprit de recommencer avec le deuxième œil. De nouveau, il chercha les émotions, l'envie, le désire ardent, enroulant avec précaution ses doigts autour du globe. Sa très précieuse – et dernière – petite sphère oculaire. Il l'avait ôté dans la brutalité, il la gagnerait par l'avidité et la cupidité. Il sentait la Force circuler entre ses doigts, couler dans l'œil, repasser dans ses doigts, s'emmêler et s'entrelacer entre son sang et celui de la créature abattue. Soudain sa vue se tacha d'orange.

L'épaisse chape noire s'était parée de reliefs orangés. Qu'il était bon de voir à nouveau. L'œil gigotant avec insistance dans sa main.

**.oXOXo.**

Il prit plusieurs heures à Anakin pour atteindre la cité de pierre. Il lui en prit beaucoup moins pour abattre les premiers qui tentèrent de le repousser.

Sa colère s'était muée en obsession dans sa volonté de combler le vide qui l'avait habité ces derniers cycles. Il retrouvait avec une joie cynique ce flot d'émotions. Elles le remplissaient, le rendaient complet. La paix était-elle un mensonge ? Non, mais le calme était l'ennuie, et l'ennuie un poison.

Tous eurent peur de son arme, comme des animaux terrifiés par feu. Mais n'est pas ce qu'ils étaient ? Des animaux doués de langage.  
De la Force, il en étouffa quelques-uns jusqu'à l'évanouissement, trancha quelques membres pour éviter que d'autres ne s'échappent. Il lui fallait des vivants. Ceux qui mourraient de manière non intentionnelle le plongeait dans un mécontentement palpable.  
Aussi, il changea de technique au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait les nids : il brisa les membres. Moins risqué et beaucoup plus satisfaisant en terme de sensations. Quoique, étrangler étaient très délassant aussi. D'un autre genre, se dit-il tandis qu'il sabra un petit. Il n'avait pas besoin des plus jeunes. Trop faibles. Et leurs pleurs étaient d'un agacement… la fille d'Arkrak'R, elle, n'avait pas pleuré la mort de sa mère.

Son Maître avait besoin d'un corps vivant, pas d'une hécatombe. Mais quel plaisir ! Le pouvoir de d'imposer la paix, enfin. Le pouvoir d'écraser ces insectes, eux qui le voyaient comme un dieu. Le pouvoir de les ployer à sa volonté, le pouvoir de sauver les seins. De prendre à la mort et décider à sa place.

D'un coup de pied appuyé dans la Force il envoya valser un… un quoi déjà ? Amar ? Le corps s'écrasa dans un craquement sonore. Ou Amir ? Qui avait choisi des noms aussi semblables ? Il brisa d'un coup sec une rotule et déboîta une épaule dans un mouvement souple, sa main gauche toujours enroulée dans une extrême tension figée autour de l'œil. Il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire exploser, celui-ci.

Très vite, il ne fut entouré plus que de râles et son corps s'arrêta de danser. Il se félicita d'avoir accompli pareil chef-d'œuvre d'une seule main. Il avait progressé. Ou alors était-ce ces bestiaux qui étaient faibles ?

Après une seconde réflexion, seule la deuxième option était valable. Il n'y avait que des forts et des faibles. La deuxième catégorie se trouvait à ramper à ses pieds.

D'une seule poigne, il entreprit de rassembler les corps, utilisant la Force pour compenser son autre main interdite. Les morts près de la boue du fleuve, le reste à l'entrée d'une caverne assez large.

Alors qu'il se demandait encore quel serait le premier à être utilisé, il se retourna pour contempler les cadavres près de la boue. Il les avait mécaniquement rangés. Des corps parfaitement rangés, un travail rigoureux. Les uns à côtés des autres. Le souvenirs des Jedi allongés se superposa à sa vue orangée. Oui, il les sauverait tous. Bientôt il en aurait le pouvoir.

**.oXOXo.**

Il lui fallait séparer l'âme du corps. L'âme, pas la vie. Une affaire délicate dont son Maître l'avait chargé sans être rentrée dans les détails du processus exact.

D'une poigne métallique il emporta un premier dans le fond de la caverne. Elle braillait, faisant ricocher ses cris contre les parois. Il aurait bien voulu l'étouffer pour mettre fin au vacarme mais voulait s'assurer que la créature ne mourrait pas. Il lui avait déjà taillé une patte et brisé deux autres, le risque était trop grand.

Il se concentra, plongeant dans la Force, s'y prélassant, sa noirceur aussi grisante que réconfortante.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les gémissements du tas des vivants furent engloutis au loin.

Ce serait ici. Il lâcha le corps et se recula de quelque pas.

Était-il capable ?

Non, il ne devait pas laisser les doutes l'assaillir. Seule la volonté existait. Lentement il se mit à genoux, la tête de l'animal le regardait de ses yeux jaunes à demis clos de fièvre.

Lâchant l'œil à contrecœur, il retourna à la nuit de Sicra, plaçant ses doigts sur les tempes de l'être pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

Il y avait cette petite flamme orangée vacillante dans le noir, il n'avait qu'à passer les doigts et elle s'éteindrait. D'un bref souffle il l'éteignit et il ne resta plus que sa présence dans l'antre de la caverne. Il sortit de sa transe. L'animal était sans vie.

_Raté._

Il devait s'y prendre autrement.

Au corps suivant, il discerna la flamme, mais il ne la souffla pas. Il en s'en approcha, l'enroula dans la Force. Que devait-il faire avec ? Il s'enroula encore un peu plus, tenta de la cloisonner entre ses doigts invisibles. La flamme s'éteignit, encore une fois.

Encore.

Un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième… Au dixième, il prit à peine le temps de repérer la flamme qu'il explosa le crâne de la créature sur la pierre d'un coup sec. Même résultat. Il ne se sentit pas défoulé pour autant.

Le galbe déformé et suintait de liquide entre ses doigts. Peut-être un peu, quand même.

Encore.


	9. Âme

**Âme**

Allongé, Arkrak'R réfléchissait. Amir'R viendrait bientôt lui rendre visite pour nommer sa fille. Sa fille qui grandirait dans un monde meilleur.  
Vraiment ?

Avait-il fait le bon choix en envoyant Anakin Sky'man en chasse contre les Amar ? Avait-il seulement une chance ? Il était un excellent chasseur, à n'en pas douter, et son bâton de lumière pouvait même trancher la roche. Mais de là à venger Kim'in de ceux qui le lui avaient arrachés… Les chasseurs Amar étaient robustes.

Amir'R s'engouffra en un saut dans le nid pour y atterrir avec souplesse.  
Il huma la cavité d'un coup de langue aérien et se détendit. Il n'aimait pas l'étranger, et ne l'aurait surtout pas consenti pour le lègue de nom qu'il s'apprêtait donner. C'était un rituel Amir. Il n'avait rien à faire ici et espérait qu'il repartirait aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Quand bien même il le tolérait par égard pour son ami.

Ce dernier se releva et claqua des mâchoires dans un salut respectueux. Il paraissait singulièrement moins fantomatique que ces derniers cycles. Comme pour tous, la mort prenait et les vivants continuaient. Ainsi allait la vie en Sicra.

« Mon frère, tu sais ce que je viens apporter à ta fille. Quand elle se réveillera, elle portera le nom de celle qui l'a précédé. »

« Ce nom sera un fardeau si tu le lui donnes. Prend donc celui d'une autre ancêtre. »

« Les autres partent pour donner leurs avenirs et leurs mémoires aux prochains. Tu connais la tradition, je ne peux m'y soustraire. Comme toi. Kim'R n'est plus. Son nom comme son âme doivent retrouver une ôte. »

Son ton ne laissait place à d'autres argumentations, aussi Arkrak'R inclina sa tête avec amertume et se recula, dévoilant le corps de sa fille qui s'était pelotonner près de lui.

Amir'R passa devant son frère sans un regard, il savait qu'il blessait son ami en faisant cela, pourtant il n'était pas le premier, ne serait pas le dernier. La tradition s'appliquait à tous.

Il se pencha sur la petite créature endormie et susurra à son oreille des mots qu'Arkrak'R n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter pour les entendre résonner dans sa mémoire. Il se rappellerait toujours du rêve où la voix du patriarche avait prononcé le serment de son nom. Jamais il n'aurait voulu imaginer celui qui en découlerait de la mort de Kim'R. Encore moins adressé à sa propre fille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Anakin Skyman. Avait-il fait le bon choix en l'envoyant tuer ? Une vague de remord lui crispa les entailles. Ce n'était qu'une vengeance dû. Une vengeance pour sa compagne, une vengeance pour sa fille, une vengeance pour ce fardeau qu'elle allait porter. Mais une vengeance allait contre les lois. Contre l'équilibre de la vie même en Sicra.  
Si Amir'R apprenait ce qu'il avait accepté… Ce qu'il avait fait.

Il poussa son regard en contrebas, distingua par habitude le fleuve. Le poussa encore plus loin, vers les territoires Amar. Il se sentait déchiré entre son désir d'offrir justice à sa fille et sa loyauté envers son peuple.

« Sicra » murmura-t-il, « que me souffles-tu ? _»_

**.oXOXo.**

Ce ne fut pas les bruits de pas qui attira l'attention d'Arkrak'R mais une odeur. Il palpa l'air d'un sifflement rapide. Une odeur de charogne. Il se précipita à l'entrée du nid. Anakin Skyman se tenait debout, son visage plat affichait une expression sévère et triomphale. Dans ses yeux dansait quelque chose de différent.

Arkrak'R était partagé entre le soulagement de le voir revenu vivant – bien qu'un peu écorché – et ce qu'il dégageait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Sicra le lui soufflait.

« Qu'as tu fais mon ami ? »

« Ta fille est en sécurité, comme tous les Amir. Ton peuple peut m'être reconnaissant, plus jamais vous ne souffrirez des pénuries de limaces ni de leurs assassinas. »

« Mon ami, je t'ai envoyé sur des chemins par tristesse et colère, mais j'ai peur de m'être trompé… Mon peuple ne doit jamais savoir ce que tu as commis, cette vengeance à le prix du secret. »

Un secret qui commençait déjà remuer dans un recoin de sa conscience. Son ami avait froncé les poils qui surplombaient ses yeux à mesure qu'il avait parlé.

« J'espère simplement que les Amar ne répondront pas par la vengeance à leur tour pour ce que nous avons commis- »

« Ils ne le feront pas » trancha Anakin abruptement d'un trait sans équivoque.

Arkrak'R le dévisagea quelques instants puis il détourna ses iris de ceux implacables de son ami, voulant comme se soustraire à une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait concevoir.

« Kim… Elle a repris le nom de sa mère. Je vais aller la chercher pour partir rapporter quelques limaces. »

« Pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas réjoui ? Ils sont morts, Arkark'R. J'ai ramené la paix dans votre caverne. Les Amir doivent être au courant. Ils doivent savoir que plus jamais ils ne connaîtront la peine ! » Anakin Skyman marcha jusque vers lui et empoigna ses épaules, « ils doivent se réjouir de ce que nous leurs avons accordé. De ce que je leurs ai offert. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Arkrak'R se ratatina quelque peu :

« Qu'as tu fais ? » souffla-t-il.

Anakin lui décocha un regard d'une joie sauvage :

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai amené la paix pour les tiens, pour Sicra. »

Arkrark'R le défigurait avec appréhension. Anakin pouvait même sentir se tortiller un soupçon de peur au fond de ses yeux démesurés. Il secoua la tête. Qu'importe. Bientôt les Amir le remercieraient bien assez, son ami élèverait sa fille dans un monde meilleur, grâce à lui. Il avait vengé Kim. Il avait même vengé tous ceux tués par ce conflit sempiternellement.  
Anakin accentua la pression fraternelle sur les épaules de son ami.

« Ce qu'il y a derrière ce fleuve est pour toi mon frère, pour toi, ta fille, ton peuple. Je vais aller chercher Kim et la garderai en ton absence. Vas ramper dans les cavernes de Sicra et profite de cette nouvelle paix ».

Anakin voulu passer mais une poigne ferme lui saisit le bras. Arkrak'R, lui adressa une regard figé.

« Je pars mon frère. Je vais voir. Ma fille est entre des mains qui la couvent et la nourrissent. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux. En attendant, ne quitte pas mon nid et ne dit rien à personne. »

**.oXOXo.**

Qu'avait-il fait ? **  
**Chaque corps. Chaque visages, chaque pupilles, chaque bout de chair lui criaient : _Qu'as tu fais !?_

Il passa d'un pas chancelant les séries de corps agencés dans un assemblage d'une abjecte minutie.

Mais il y avait plus. Il le savait. Là-bas, dans cette caverne hurlait silencieusement quelque chose.

Même ses yeux qui dessinaient d'orange son monde ne pouvaient percer les profondeurs de l'antre. Il ne devait pas regarder. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer. Il pleura devant la misère qu'il avait engendrée.

Il fuit les terres des Amar, le fouet des mots claquant à ses trousses : « _Qu'as tu fais, Arkrak'R, qu'as tu libéré ? »_

Était-ce cela, le prix de la paix ? De la liberté ? Il n'en voulait plus. Il courait, sautait, enjambait, rampait. Dans sa respiration saccadée il répétait comme pour se donner plus de courage ce nom : Kim'in.

S'élançant sur un plafond escarpé qui surplombait le fleuve, prises après prises, il accéléra la cadence.

Bientôt il arriva en territoire Amir et entreprit de monter la falaise jusqu'à son nid. Dans un dernier effort il souleva agilement son corps jusqu'à l'excavation et se rua jusqu'au fond de la tanière.

Anakin était assis en tailleur, berçant Kim dans ses bras. Il releva la tête, un air quelque peu surpris par son arrivée fulgurante. Répondant à sa question muette, il le devança :

« Kim avait besoin de sa famille, de sa maison. Je l'ai nourri et endormi. »

Arkrak'R tenta de se ressaisir, calmant sa respiration.

« Elle a besoin de sa famille, oui. Redonne-la moi que je la couche ».

Anakin ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se leva avec précaution, « je peux aller moi-même la coucher ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Laisse-moi la bercer, j'ai besoin de la toucher, de la sentir ».

Anakin lui tendit la petite qui fut saisit avec autant de précipitation que de prudence. Elle respirait doucement dans un profond sommeil de petite Amir. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

Anakin le regarda aller la coucher. Arkrak'R ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, s'affairait à rassembler des petits cailloux polis que la petite avait dispersé partout dans la pièce.

« Alors tu as vu ma paix. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa patte trembla légèrement en saisissant une pierre.

« Ce n'est pas une paix » souffla-t-il, « ce n'est pas même une vengeance. Un vengeance aurait été une vie pour une autre. Les Amar n'ont pas mérité le sort que tu leurs a infligé. Ce n'est pas une paix, qu'un fardeau sur notre conscience. »

« Toute paix a un prix. »

« Alors jamais je ne connaîtrai la paix ! Elle me hantera… »

Il se mit à genoux et secoua sa gueule pour siffler de douleur :

« Mais qui es tu donc, pour avoir commis pareil acte ? » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains lâchant les petites pierres. « Kim'R, qu'ai-je fais ? Sicra, souffle-moi ta colère car je la mérite….»

Anakin ne bougeait pas, la douleur de son ami l'atteignait. Arkrak'R se détournait de lui. Mais c'était lui et lui seul le responsable ! C'était lui qui lui avait demandé, il n'avait fait que répondre à son besoin de vengeance, son désir d'offrir un monde meilleur dans lequel grandirait sa petite. Quand bien même le reste des Amir n'avaient jamais témoigné la moindre amicalité à son égard. Il l'avait fait pour son ami… et il lui tournait le dos ! Crachait sur son acte.  
Un acte de bonté ! Car leurs mort ne serait pas infructueuse, elle serait la première pierre qui sauveraient les siens. Qui sauverait l'univers et rétablirait l'équilibre.

Arkark'R s'enquit sortir de son monologue :

« Pars d'ici, ne te retournes pas. Ne reviens jamais car tu as souillé la roche, la bonté des Amir qui t'ont accueilli, des Amar que tu as laissé en charnier, la mémoire de ma compagne et pour finir, tu as sali mon nid de ta présence. Je t'ai offert ma confiance, je t'ai accueilli dans mon foyer comme une des miens… Mais aucun des nôtre n'auraient pu commettre tel crime. N'approche plus de ma fille, ni de moi, ni des nôtre. Pars de Sicra. »

Ainsi Arkrak'R le trahissait, le honnissait. Anakin bouillonnait intérieurement :

« Les tiens ne m'ont jamais accepté ! » cria-t-il. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est _toi_ qui a m'a demandé cette vengeance. »

Il essaya de revenir à un semblant de calme mais ses émotions l'envahissaient.

« Si je suis haïssable, alors tu es aussi méprisable que moi. » cracha-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'obtenir une réaction de son ami. Juste un regard. Son ignorance fit gronder en lui les cors de la colère.

' _Et si tu vau_ _x_ _autant que moi, alors tu ne mérite pas mieux que moi._ _'_ Siffla petite voix dans l'esprit d'Anakin.

Arkrak'R était toujours à genoux, les mains sur sa gueule, secoué de petits tremblements et de hoquets. Pleurait-il ? La colère d'Anakin s'effritait avec ses larmes. Pauvre créature. Il détourna sa tête, fixant aveuglément l'antre où reposait la petite.

« Que serais-tu prêt à sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes ? »

Arkrak'R laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Trop de choses, en ça est ma faiblesse, sûrement. » Il renifla. Essuya ses larmes de sa langue scindée. « Kim a dû se réveiller avec nos échanges. » amorça-t-il dans un mouvement mais Anakin le retint au sol, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules.

« Je vais partir, je te le promets. Et plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de moi. Jamais personne ne sera au courant de ce que tu as fait et tous me haïront. Mais avant, laisse-moi me faire pardonner. Je peux effacer de ta mémoire tout souvenir de moi. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, te soulager de mon fardeau. »

Arkrak'R pressa ses paumières de reptile. Il posa une main tremblante sur celles d'Anakin et, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, hocha douloureusement de la tête. La peine était trop lourde à porter. Rétractant ses membranes blafardes, il ancra des yeux noyés dans ceux de son compagnon.

« Ton amitié, je veux la garder. Mais tes souvenirs, je te les cède ».

Anakin entoura de ses mains le crânes de son ami et ils se collèrent front contre front.

« Maintenant je sais, mon frère », chuchota-t-il, « ce qui est ma force. »

**.oXOXo. **

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, a-t-on souvent dit. Mais jusqu'où va ce fil ? Qu'il y a t-il à son extrémité ? Si la vie n'est qu'un amas de cellules échangeant entre elles, faisant tenir un tout, actionnant la mécanique d'un plus grand tout encore, qu'est ce qui fait notre conscience ? Ce qui nous fait choisir, ce qui nous fait décider et grandir.

Qu'est ce qui fait de nous, dans le temps et même en dehors de celui-ci, des individus uniques et singuliers ?

Peut-être la réponse était-elle dans notre vécu, dans nos souvenirs. Dans notre mémoire. C'est que nous avons vécu qui dicte notre morale, nos choix, nos désirs. Vivre nous offre la possibilité d'apprendre plus, de se souvenir de plus, et de nous ouvrir à de nouveaux projets.

Peut-être était-ce ça, l'âme, enfin de compte. Non pas la bougie de la vie qu'il avant tant essayé de prendre, mais la mémoire qu'il fallait comprendre. Et comprendre signifiait prendre en soi.  
Prendre en soi l'autre, son essence, ses souvenirs, sa mémoires, ses choix…

Prendre en soi avec dévotion, avec passion, avec une foi absolue en ce que nous croyons.  
Prendre en soi ce que l'être de vie offrait dans le creux de ses paumes.

Il tira sur le fil.

Les souvenirs, ses souvenirs d'abord. Il se voyait pointant son sabre-laser sur lui-même. Il se voyait parcourir les couloirs orangés, il se voyait comme il le voyait. Partager, apprendre, arpenter et découvrir à ses côtés. Un à un, il prit les souvenirs en son seins et les enveloppa dans la nuit.

Il s'avança plus loin encore, effleurant d'autres souvenirs. Le sol était si bas. L'odeur humide, les limaces juteuses avait un goût sucrée et acide. Ses parents lui grattouillaient la tête.

Dans un geste presque hésitant, il les étreignit. Qui étreignait-il ? les souvenirs ? Ses parents ?

Et d'autres germes de mémoires encore affluèrent, un à un, il revoyait sa vie défiler, si vite... Tout allait trop vite, il se noyait dans leur torrent.

Respire, respire.

Il se noyait.

Respire.  
Les premières images de la petit Kim apparurent, sa naissance, ses premiers pas. La fierté et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle… Mais ce n'était pas correcte, quelque chose ne collait pas.

« _Mais tu n'es pas comme nous, Anakin Skyman. »_

_Skyman._

_« Tu n'es pas un Amir, pas même un Amar. »_

Qui était-il ? Il n'était pas tout ces souvenirs, il était autre chose.

_« Tu vis dans le noir mais possède une chose que nous ne possédons pas, tu peux marcher dans l'obscurité et diriger tes pas comme si un chemin t'étais déjà tracé._ »

Où ses pas le guidaient-il, lui ? Où l'avait-il déjà senti, cette émotion de fierté face à un être ? Il se concentra parmi le vacarme de sensations qui lui était étranger.

_Skyman_

Une jeune Togruta lui sourit, passionnée, rayonnante. Ahsoka.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Noyé sous un flot de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Qu'il se rappelle.

« _Qu_ _e_ _serais-tu pr_ _êt_ _à sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes ? »_

« _Trop de choses_ »

Oui, il était prêt à sacrifier tant de choses.

« _Qu_ _e_ _serais-tu près à sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes ? »_

Un parfum fleuri. Les murmures d'un lac sur une planète à la vie paisible.

« _Qu_ _e_ _serais-tu pr_ _êt_ _à sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes ? »_

Un sourire rieur et délicat, des yeux noisettes le dévoraient sous un voile de dentelles blanches.

Deux syllabes d'un nom résonnaient avec tant de douceur dans la tornade de souvenirs d'Arkrak'R.

« _Qu'est serais-tu pr_ _êt_ _à sacrifier pour celle que tu aimes ? »_

Tout. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Il ressentit les bouts de ses doigts resserrer leur prise sur le crâne de son ami.

« Pardonne moi, mon ami » murmura-t-il.

Alors il arracha les souvenirs, un à un, comme ils étaient venus, et ils s'évanouirent dans une fumée que l'on dissipe d'un mouvement de la main. Un à un.

Quand Anakin rouvrir les yeux, les mains d'Arkrak'R couvraient les siennes, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, encore humides de quelques larmes passées.

Son corps tomba vers l'avant contre le buste d'Anakin qui l'enserra de ses bras. Son cœur battait toujours. Il n'avait pas essayé de se débattre comme les autres. Il lui avait céder de sa propre volonté. Était-ce pour cette raison que cela avait fonctionné ?

Il se releva, Arkrak'R dans le creux de ses bras et quitta la cité de roche. Il savait que, comme la petite, elle ne se réveillerait pas.


End file.
